An Adventure at Last!
by You'llHaveToGuessIt
Summary: Belle doesn't make it back to her Rumple before Regina interferes, but due to a lucky twist of fate she remains free. She sets out on a quest to save a princess with a new group of friends, but still hopes to one day be reunited with her one True Love. Comments/criticism appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Belle had walked with them for a while, since Phillip had joined their party she had been supporting him and his wound as best she could, and at last Mulan's village had become visible in the distance. It wasn't a very intimidating place; the buildings were less ornate than the ones in the small town where she had almost been forced down the well, and far less stable than the structures back in Avonlea. Even the ones on the very outskirts of town. Despite the guards patrolling the area like ants, the place didn't seem like one to strike fear into your heart. Mulan said those guards were soldiers that had gone, as she had herself, to fight the ogres that spread into their kingdom. Of course that was before a small Lord's estate in the Marshlands had been reclaimed, somewhere further north-and-west, and the beasts had been steadily driven back.

Belle said nothing of the deal she had made for her people.

Throughout the brief journey Mulan had said little other than a sparse greeting to the Prince that now walked beside her, but Belle chatted away, switching her conversation at regular intervals between the two of them. It took less than half an hour to get where they wanted to go: the fringes of the forest where Belle would leave them, and the Warrior and the Prince were truly sorry to see her go. After an exchange had been made - Belle's book for Mulan's sword - Belle began the short hike back up the hill, listening in on her companion's subdued argument, though she could barely hear it. It sounded something like "Safety... honour... Aurora". Belle smiled at the last part. No doubt the Prince would be reunited with his lost Princess soon.

The woods the trio had travelled through were more sparsely dotted with trees than the forests that Belle was accustomed to. The forests she stole into as a child (hunting for unicorns, which she never found) had tall trees with silver bark, some kind of birch that she had never gotten around to identifying. The flowers there had been much more interesting, so many different kinds. Not to mention the elusive unicorns.

The Dark Forest had trees of a different kind, a creepy kind with smooth trunks but sharp branches; branches which seemed to try to pull her back, even when Rumplestiltskin had let her go. Even the trees wanted her around more than he did. Coward. Belle sniffed.

These trees were kinder than Rumplestiltskin's, the branches far reaching but unobtrusive, and the bark a warm brown. Running her fingers along the bark, Belle found patterns of sap and hunter's marks. These woods, unlike the birches near Avonlea, stood tall and proud, unaffected by the ogres that the village's soldiers had gone to fight, many many miles away. The Unicorn Forests near her childhood home were all but flat now, splintered wood decorating the brush. Too few trees remained within the borders of her father's lands, and Belle had not been allowed to go outside after the war began in earnest.

Belle sighed, as she had done a great many times on this journey, and in her distraction she stumbled over a small ditch in the soil, probably marking the end of the village's lands. She'd stepped in it walking in the other direction, too. At least she hadn't fallen over any roots _yet_, although she was certain she was going to twist her ankle, carrying on like this.

Reaching the top of the hill, both ankles intact, thank you very much, Belle looked back at Mulan. The former soldier was already walking a little steadier, accustomed to her newest war wound, and was gradually edging away from a clearly disgruntled (even from this distance) Prince Phillip. She smiled and turned the other way, toward the castle of her True Love.

True Love. Even saying the two little words in her mind was enough to make her heart flip, and it startled her to a decision. She began her journey through the night back to her home (not to her Father, to her home), gazing up at stars that had looked the same from the Great Hall. "I'm coming back Rumple." She couldn't help but say those words out loud.

Her blood froze and her heart stuttered as familiar, venomous voice cooed at her from behind;

"Isn't that sweet."


	2. Chapter 2

Belle tripped over a root.

She regained her balance (but not her dignity) and turned slightly to face the speaker.

"Still fighting for True Love. Even to the bitter end." This last part was accompanied by an enthusiastic arm gesture, but the tone in her voice was more than a little mocking, a voice Belle had certainly never expected to hear again.

"How did you find me?" Belle queried, mistrust etched across her face.

The dark haired woman, dressed as elegantly as she had been upon their first meeting, merely raised her eyebrow and flicked her gaze towards a man stood by a horse, who glared defiantly back. Even stood like that, imposing yet fearful, Belle recognized the man that had shoved her from the cart, and she blinked in shock. But her gaze was drawn to what was before the man (Claus, or Claude?) - an iron cage set upon wheels, with space just enough for a person to comfortably sit in, but not stand.

If they were any taller than Belle, that is.

She was dragged back from her musings to the present when rough hands grabbed her shoulders and started to physically drag her, her boots digging furrows into the earth. Her book fell, unnoticed, to the ground, as the men forced her towards the cage. Terror surged through her as she began to struggle. "N… no, what are you, what are you doing? I can save him! Just let me go to him..." Belle's breath hitched, her voice dragging up in pitch as the man squeezed his arms around her stomach to silence her, her feet lifting inches from the ground. Her own arm reached out toward the woman in red, begging for help, for mercy or freedom. She was granted none as Claus-Claude helped the man shove her into the cage. That... Belle snarled at him as he slammed the door shut with a smirk, locking her in.

She vaguely heard the woman claiming Rumpelstiltskin to be a monster 'beyond saving' (something about a lifetime of pain and misery), but it all fell on deaf ears. Belle grasped the bars with gloved hands and shook them, chanting under her breath "I'll never stop fighting for him" to a back that was already turned, the witch's horse inching forward, desperate to be away. One of the guards hit her shoulder with the flat of his sword to silence her, and she stepped back from the bars (the top of her head brushing her new roof).

Belle realized, belatedly, that her book was no longer in her hand as the cage began to move. As her cast-iron carriage trundled over twisted roots and broken branches (she stumbled again (this time not her fault as the world began to move around her), falling to her knees) she spotted it abandoned in the dirt, clearly having already been trodden on by the ignorant fool she'd sent to the lake. Such a ridiculous idea, she thought in hindsight, to conceal a dagger among the pages of a book. And it was such a beautiful thing... Oh well. At least she still had the one Mulan had given her hidden in her boot.

It wouldn't be much use, though. The men each had their own swords, and while Belle wouldn't kill them, the woman on the horse would probably let them kill her. If she couldn't beat them alone, she would just have to call for help. Because really, how far away could Phillip and Mulan possibly be?

As it turned out, it was quite far indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle spent less than ten minutes shouting, screaming their names ("MULAN! PHILLIP! MULA-AN!"). It didn't have the desired effect. Less than 10 seconds into her yelling, the guards started to hit her with branches they picked up off the forest floor. They hit her back, her sides, her legs. Twigs clawed at her face and caught it her hair, scratching her cheeks.

She tried to fight the pain, and kept calling for as long as she could bear it, but quite soon she was on her knees and wailing. Her gloved hands (the gloves now hanging in tatters) gripped the bars ever tighter with every blow, as the guards swapped broken branches for steel swords. They weren't hitting her with the flats anymore.

Claus-Claude took a torch from one of the other men, and thrust it through the bars. It caught Belle in the ribs, burning through her clothes and scarring her skin. With luck her clothes didn't catch alight, but it was very little consolation for the searing pain. That was when she passed out, crumpling onto the cage floor.

Two days in and this was hell already. They couldn't reach her face as she shielded it with her arms, but the rest of her body was decorated with spreading flowers of red. Belle's arms had deep gashes in them, and her back was pinpointed with pain. Every now and again the Queen (what else could she be, riding like that) would look back with a look of triumph in her eyes that made Belle want to claw her own out. Beside her walked a man with a sparse beard and an accent Belle couldn't place (and a wolf with black and red eyes) and they seemed to be discussing weather, although they only mentioned how damned charming the snow was. Needless to say Belle was confused.

But she didn't move. Any sudden movements got her a new bruise or stab wound. It wouldn't be that long before she bled out. Belle was sure she had read something about exsanguination somewhere...

She let out a sigh and her muscles slackened, the world going black.

* * *

_It was black in this room, a blackness she had never known. When she woke up, she didn't quite understand at first. She always kept a fire burning in the grate or a candle by her bed when she slept, to better read by. If ever the maids woke her up (which wasn't often, she was a morning person), they would do so by throwing the curtains open and letting the sunlight rest on her face. She rolled over on her uncomfortable mattress, and rolled onto air. The breath whooshed out of her as her body hit the floor. There was a twittering in the corner._

_"Rise and shine dearie! The castle won't clean itself!"_

_Belle raised herself off the floor, rubbing the back of her head, but the source of the mocking voice was already gone._

_Months later, and she forced herself off the cold stone once more, bruises darkening her arms. She looked in the eyes of the only man she could ever love, then stalked out the door with a broken heart, leaving him with his, empty, and a chipped cup. She slammed the great oak doors, and left the castle of her love in favor of an adventure._

Belle opened her eyes to darkness once more, this one made more intimidating by the light she couldn't see, torches flickering behind her. As the darkness threatened to consume her once more, her head hitting the moving floor with every lurch of the carriage, she saw the weak light flicker off something metal hidden among the trees. She heard a battle cry, and then slipped back into her dungeon.

_"My power means more to me, than you..."_


	4. Chapter 4

At the cry - more of a strangled yell, to be honest - Regina turned her horse around to see an armor-clad figure leap out from among the trees, sword in hand. Gods be damned, she should have just transported them to her castle with magic. Was it too much to ask for the wretched girl to suffer a little? She sighed and watched with a bored expression as the Warrior fought toward the cage where the demon's whore was crumpled on the floor, dagger clasped in her unconscious hand.

Trust her men to not check their prisoners for weapons. You would have thought they'd have learnt by now.

Regina's feet landed primly beside one another as she launched her right leg over her horse's back. The soldier had a companion now, a man in significantly less armor. Fools. They would both die, and poor, poor Belle would only suffer all the more. She raised her hand level to her head, a dark purple cloud swirling in her grasp. She hurled it at the carriage.

But that ridiculous soldier leaped in the way! An unexpected development, as his sword swung down in an arc and the magic was, somehow, hurtling back towards its creator. Barely deflecting it herself, Regina took stock of the situation.

Most of her guards were dead by now, not that she'd brought all that many with her, and that coward Claude was nowhere to be seen either. Only one, no two, of her guards were still in view, barely holding onto their swords as the second-arrival beat down upon them. The first had taken off his helmet so as to see better and was trying to break into the cage, Belle pressed into the far corner, the bars at the back. With a sword that powerful, it wouldn't take the man long at all. But then he flicked his head back to move his braid and Gods! It was a woman! Who taught these people to fight? A surprise rescue attempt... could this day get more frustrating?

Alas, it could. Because of course. Why not? That ridiculous fool-number-two had managed to chase away her other guards, and was protecting the woman (Gods!) as she broke Belle out. She recognized him as she finally got a good look at his face - her guards had probably handed the torch over to him - he was Prince Phillip, the True Love of Maelificent's plaything. And they had an unspoken vow not to meddle in each others business *cough*revenge*cough*. She couldn't kill him, or his companions, or the old dragon would be after her. Dammit.

Of course, Rumpelstiltskin was a part of that deal too, and he would never deliberately make himself dragon's-bait. Regina smiled. He wouldn't look for her here. And a simple spell would shield her aura from his magic. She could continue with her plan to inform him of her death (she was practically dying as it was), let that demon feel pain for once. Regina smiled wider. And Regina disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

In the end, Mulan just cut the lock off. Belle shielded her face from the sparks, but didn't really move much more than that, even after the door swung open freely. That Prince (good for something, she supposed, getting rid of the remaining guards) moved into the cage, bending his knees slightly so that he could reach Belle. He lifted her and she practically fell into his arms, and Mulan rolled her eyes. She turned her head, looking for that woman, the one in command. She couldn't see her, but that didn't really mean anything. Leaving Phillip to his latest Damsel in Distress, Mulan quietly edged around the closest trees, trying to find a better angle to search for that evil bitch. After deciding a few moments silence and a fading haze of smoke was enough to confirm the witch was gone, Mulan checked the area again. A few of the soldiers had abandoned their weapons (a foolish thing to do, they'd want them later) and she took note of the horse standing abandoned in the clearing. She approached it, palm up. A docile enough creature, she supposed. They could use it to get Belle to safety. Speaking of which...

Mulan turned around and gasped in horror. Phillip had edged closer to her, clearly with the same plan for the horse, but wary that Mulan still held her sword tightly in her grip. In his arms he held Belle, who was fading not-so-slowly into unconsciousness, moaning as she went. Though her face was (relatively) unmarked, blood covered her arms, falling to the floor in dark strings and drops. It fell from her back, too. The Prince had abandoned his torch in favour of the girl (though she was the same age as, maybe older than, Mulan, she was so small she could barely be considered anything else, especially when weakened so), and had managed to smear blood on himself, even his chin, with the effort of picking her up. They couldn't assess all her injuries among the trees (the torch had gone out) and their own injuries had been forgotten after they'd heard Belle's cries. They would have to try and find the healer Mulan knew was nearby. Nearby meaning at least a mile away. (If the carriage/cage had been drawn by horses as opposed to bared by men, this whole endeavour would go much smoother. They would have to leave the cage behind.)

It was decided, after some debate as they walked, that the oh-so-noble Prince would make his way slowly on foot, and Mulan would go on the horse with Belle to the healer's cottage and the small town surrounding it. A barely-conscious Belle nodded her agreement as Mulan shed her armour (Phillip could carry it on his back) so they might move faster, wearing only a tunic and her breeches now. She scrambled onto the horse (not entirely gracefully, in her haste) and reached down so Phillip could transfer their companion into her arms. Belle hissed in pain as Mulan tugged her up in front of her, one arm around her stomach the other tightly gripping the horse's reins. Though it was clearly a safe creature (clearly to Phillip, at least), Mulan was convinced the woman's evil beast would throw her off. She made sure Belle was secure before she urged the horse into a trot, uncomfortably aware of the uneven ground and Belle's swaying. What she was increasingly more aware of, however, was Belle's blood, slowly creeping across her front.


	6. Chapter 6

In the end, they stayed at the healer's haven for eleven days short of a year before their journey continued.

On the first day (the sun had risen by the time Mulan had maneuvered that blasted woman's creature to the place she frequented in her time as a soldier) Belle was taken in by the healer, her skin unceremoniously laid bare as the wizened old woman (at least it was a woman) took in her wounds. There were blisters on her feet: to be expected, Belle had admitted this was her first 'adventure', and her feet would be unaccustomed to the long distances she had traveled. There were shallow cuts on her legs: no surprise there, more than once Mulan had watched Belle walk absentmindedly into a thorn bush as they hunted the Yaougai. Gashes across her arms: unfortunately no shock from that either, Mulan had seen some of them being inflicted by swords as she rushed to Belle's aid. Lashes across her back: she'd seen that happen too. A burn on her ribs: those soldiers had done that too. For some reason what saddened Mulan, as the old woman's granddaughter tried and failed to get Mulan to stay still long enough to tend to her leg, were the bruises that dotted her friend's upper arms, conveniently covered by the fabric of her sleeves. Marks like that could only be caused by hands, the hands of a man if the size was anything to go by. A man with longer-than-long nails, that had gripped tighter-than-tightly.

By the second day Belle's wounds were cleaned and she was covered once more. The healer had set up one of the sick beds with thick blankets and goose-feather pillows. The Prince had trudged in (looking not even remotely princely, to Mulan's delight) and pretty much collapsed on the floor of the healer's hut, out of exhaustion and pain (Mulan was sure she'd at least _wounded_ the beast, so that was probably her fault). In his hands he tightly clasped a book with dirt trodden into the cover. That was to Mulan's delight, too.

By the third day the healer's granddaughter had given up on Mulan's leg, as per usual, and just gave her the same poultice she always did when Hua Mulan, the daughter turned soldier, suffering the aftermath of a battle that hadn't even been hers in the first place, came to the village. Phillip was still sleeping, lazy Prince that he was, and Belle was still resting, delicate creature that she was.

By the third month both Phillip and Belle had woken up, and had regular sleeping schedules (more regular than Mulan's, at least, who got up an hour before sunrise, to do whatever it was she did. Even Belle found this ridiculous, and she'd gone by Rumpelstiltskin's schedule, penciling in time every now and then to retrieve a book from his extensive library before breakfast). Phillip had explained his quest, to save his True Love, and the two women had agreed to help (though he had tried to dissuade them). Of course with Belle's wounds it was difficult to do anything or go anywhere, but Maleficent still thought Phillip was a four-legged fire-beast, so she'd leave Aurora alone and gloat for the moment (fingers crossed).

By the seventh month Belle was mostly healed and, with some kind of magic plant (she didn't really want to know), she had a good range of movement with minimal pain. Of course, they weren't really ready to go yet. Travel would be bad for her scars, and Belle insisted she know how to use a sword before the adventure really began ("I've fought a monster that wasn't really a monster, been beaten and locked in a cage and passed out, that's not an adventure!") and that took frustratingly longer than expected, Mulan and Phillip getting into near-violent fights one second, and laughing at Belle's poor form the next.

By the tenth month it was confirmed that the Evil Queen ("so she _was_ a Queen, I told you so Mulan!") had indeed threatened a newly-wed royal couple (which one they weren't sure, although both Snow White and Cinderella were apparently pregnant) with a Dark Curse that was likely to take place sometime in the next year. Belle wasn't convinced the Queen had made it.

By the eleventh month Belle could use a sword, and Mulan's horse had returned after a prolonged abandonment when it had refused to approach ogres (a perfectly reasonable thing to refuse to do, in Belle's opinion). Phillip (his horse had trailed him whilst he was the Yaoguai, and turned up shortly after them) had learnt to stop asking Mulan questions, and avoid the topic of True Love when around Belle.

By the twelfth month they received news that finally got them moving. The southern princess had been cursed (to death, it was said) and her Prince was yet to save her. Phillip had no sisters, so the Princess could only be Aurora. Barely five days passed before Mulan convinced various townsfolk to give them money and supplies, packed up the three horses (they still had the Queen's) and set off with her companions (an hour before first light) to the Palace of the Sun. Because of course the place needed a name.

Honestly.


	7. Chapter 7

The sky was clear, a cold winter finally giving way to an almost-warm spring. It was 5 months since they had begun their quest in earnest, setting off from Mulan's village, and Belle was exhausted. Dust-the-great-hall-until-it's-spotless exhausted. She huffed. It was times like this she actually missed her Father's estate, closed off as it was. She missed her library. At least she knew it was safe from ogres. She'd discretely asked after Avonlea and its Lord Maurice after a month of bed-ridden boredom, and had learnt that no, the vengeful Dark One had not lifted the protective spell from the small duchy. Yes, the ogres had been defeated. No, the Dark One had not done anything drastic or mass-murder-y. That was good, she supposed. Did he miss her like she missed him, a deep yearning within him that made it feel like a part of him heart was missing?

Probably not. She'd given her heart to him, but he'd refused to do the same. And all Phillip's talk of his True Love was making her depressed. And Mulan ever more miserable.

Belle still wanted her books though. Sat whittling by the fire as she was (this was a Dragon, it _was_) she had a lot of time to think (more than when she was reading, when her mind got caught up in wondrous stories). Regardless of what she started off thinking about (books, the weather, their quest. Her Dragon) her thoughts always ended up back in the Dark Castle. She should probably tell them she is _that_ Belle. They've mentioned her, once or twice, praising the one they call 'Lady Belle' for having the courage to sacrifice her life (they think she's dead, apparently) for all she loved. They respect that. Belle is just Belle to them, a girl but not a hero, and in hindsight that's probably better. They might cast her out if she knew of her connection to the Dark One. As far as she can tell he was indirectly linked to Mulan's father's death, and the sword she now wielded. Phillip was convinced he had something to do with the curse that had befallen Aurora.

Anyway.

All thoughts of True Loves aside.

Belle tried to focus on something else. So she admired the color of the sky. Such a wonderful shade of blue, deep and ever shifting. It looked like it was moving, gathering, climbing. Her Dragon (it ended up as Rumpelstiltskin, with deformed wings and an elongated snout) fell into the fire at her feet, a tiny plume of smoke unfurling around the rabbit Mulan had skinned earlier. Both she and Phillip had wandered off (separately, mind you) but Belle called them both back now. They arrived almost immediately, simultaneously, from different directions. And they looked where she pointed.

She was glad it was actually there this time, this heavy build-up of magic, forming a layered band in a dome across the sky. So often she'd imagined seeing magic. And the Queen (Regina, as it turns out). And Rumpelstiltskin. Always Rumpelstiltskin. That feeling didn't last though. As the barrier (what else could it be?) closed up in what looked to be a 50-mile radius (Mulan's village wouldn't be covered, but the Palace of the Dawn would at least) a dark green cloud rushed against it. A very intimidating cloud, that tugged at Belle's very soul, willing her into it. And then it drew back, and Belle continued to stare at the sky, her protectors-turned-family staring along with her. All thoughts of Aurora were banished from their minds.

And then they collapsed.


	8. Chapter 8

The moment they woke up the three travelers continued on their quest.

They didn't get very far. One step forwards, and two steps back. It took three days for them to notice.

* * *

In these three days Regina had explored her new domain (_Storybrooke_) and had enjoyed terrifying Snow White-turned Mary Margaret Blanchard. She'd sneered at a cricket, threatened the Dark One and told a once-king that had once had gold pouring from his fingertips that if he was caught stealing food again he'd be arrested.

He had been caught, and had spent the night with a roof over his head, bunking with a grumpy dwarf.

* * *

It took them two weeks more to realize there was no way around it, and by then they'd traveled ten miles backwards by mistake. They'd been going zigzagging across the landscape from the start, almost immediately after they left the small healer and her extended family. Belle was just too curious, and Phillip didn't recognize the land enough to notice. At this point, Mulan couldn't care less if they reached their destination.

* * *

After six weeks Regina noticed something missing that she wished she had spotted straight away. There was no lowly assistant cowering at her feet (she had a mirror; she wanted a prince). There was no dark-haired, dark-skinned woman for Leroy to pick fights with at the bar (and she'd prepared for that blasted warrior). There was no nurse on the night shift that went home to a baby she thought was hers that wasn't (probably still sleeping). But said baby wasn't there either (that wardrobe couldn't really have been a portal, could it?). And neither was the boy who should live at the convent, being taught right and wrong by a bunch of misguided nuns with an overwhelming sense of righteousness (perhaps he did get eaten by a whale?). What worried her most, though, was the distinct lack of patients (prisoners, not that they knew that) in the hospital basement. Nothing she could do about that now, though.

* * *

About three months into their backwards journey, the three came back a narrow strip of land surrounded on three sides by freshwater. They were welcomed back by the healer, who was surprised to see them so soon. They decided to stay there, a place with enough land for crops and enough forest for game, until they could continue forth. Some unknown force was preventing them from reaching Aurora.

* * *

Regina soon settled into a routine, regardless of the missing people (where was the pawnbroker's one-handed assistant?), and woke up every morning next to a sleeping Graham, and walked into a stuttering Mary Margaret every afternoon. It was more than a bit monotonous, but at least Snow was separated from her Prince, and waiting for a happily-ever-after that she would never find.

Misery at last.


	9. Chapter 9

Belle noticed in the first year or so, although it took another ten for Mulan and Phillip to begin wondering how long they'd really been there, that nobody got any older, the land didn't change, the seasons remained, nobody noticed… - time didn't move. Sometimes it felt like forever, other times it felt like a month and no more. The other people that had gathered at the camp, the sanctuary, were soon abuzz with the idea they were trapped here for an eternity, seemingly un-aging. Even Lancelot, a knight of the Round Table before all this, had a hard time calming down his new subjects when this idea got outs (Phillip wasn't commanding in the slightest, even Belle was louder than him when she wanted to be). In the end he consented to letting the witch up from the jail (a hole in the ground, but a deep one) for a meeting so she could explain. She suggested the barrier had trapped them in a timeless state, and implied whoever had cast the thing had done them all a favor.

* * *

It _was_ a barrier after all. A farmer had gone as close as he could to the thing, and foolishly touched it. He made it to the camp about a year or so into the 'time-freeze'. He only had one hand now.

After that nobody left, except scouts and hunters. Nobody really wanted to, after the news of the barrier-threat, and the ogres that were roaming the lands once more, unable to reach their defended land. At least it was safe here.

* * *

Mulan and Phillip spoke to none of the people here, and didn't even try to learn their names. But Belle did. She knew them all. The one-handed man was Killian (they were good friends), there was a young woman named Ariel (she avoided Killian like the plague) who'd had her tongue cut out (but Belle knew some of the signs and gestures mutes commonly used, so they got by), as well as a twitchy woman named Gothel, a grinning man named 'Chesh', a friend of Mulan's named Mushu (who she very pointedly ignored) and so many more that arrived as time went by. Only the woman in the jail refused to communicate, but Belle knew from Lancelot (who had fought alongside the Good Queen Snow White) that she was Cora, and was incredibly dangerous. Belle didn't venture there often.


	10. Chapter 10

At a point that must have been around 18 or 19 years from that moment when the dark cloud rushed against the barrier, hunger returned. No-one had felt it whilst they had been completely frozen in time. But now they had to begin rationing and hunting as people no longer ate out of pleasure but rather out of necessity, survival. Starvation began, and the days began to differentiate from one another.

The people of the Sanctuary had their first rainfall in almost two decades.

* * *

Mr. Gold sneezed as he crossed the town line, but was relieved to find the migraine he had had upon leaving had subsided. He looked to the right of him, at the little bundled up child at his side. He had driven all the way to a place called 'Tallahassee' to pick him up for the mayor, and was finally in his hometown again. When he had first picked the boy up he almost dropped him from the overwhelming sense of Déjà vu he experienced. Looking at the life in his arms… he couldn't help but feel he had stood this way before. But now he was here, and he picked up the baby being drowned by cloth. He slowly limped up the path to the mayoral manor.

* * *

There was being bored, and there was dying of boredom. Regina was definitely experiencing the latter. Snow White didn't even fight anymore! She just flinched, lowered her eyes and walked away. Everyone here feared her but nobody loved her and _every single day_ was the same. But that was about to change. Today she would have a child.

* * *

She hadn't wanted to let him go, but it would be cruel for her to keep him. She dropped her head into her hands and sobbed.

She just wanted him to have his best chance…

* * *

Miss Blanchard had been a bit nervous, as she had been each year, to have a whole new class of 30 students. But this year she had been especially nervous. This year she had the mayor's son. That thought had terrified her on her first day back in the classroom after the summer. The mayor obviously hated her, though Mary-Margaret couldn't figure out why. What if her son was just as cruel? But the boy (Henry) had been so kind. And so… lonely.

So she'd given him a book.

She didn't know where it had come from (she vaguely remembered a package from 'A.B' what felt like years ago, but the book was so new…), and he was a bit confused when she first handed it over. Clearly his mother didn't shower him with books. Or gifts of any kind. But he had accepted it gratefully and now, a few months later, he would rarely be seen without it as he pored over the stories.

* * *

Leafing through the pages as fast as he could, Henry drew parallels between this fictional world and his own. Look, that woman there could totally be Belle the Beauty! But wait, Belle had scars on her face and her arms. That woman couldn't be her.

All Henry had been able to confirm so far was that his teacher was Snow White (the birdhouses gave it away, and Paige had laughed at him when he had stood up and said oh! whilst in class, after his eureka moment) and his mom was the Evil Queen. He hadn't wanted to believe it, but there was no way she wasn't with the way she was mean to everyone. It was perfectly acceptable to believe she had cursed everyone to get at Miss Blanchard. She totally hated her.

His computer blipped and Henry looked up. He gasped with excitement and surprise. Emma Swan, 28. Currently living in Boston… Now he could find his (real) mom and break the curse and Snow White could be free again! He shut his book with a snap.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a quiet evening in Storybrooke as Mr. Gold limped (gracefully) down the street to Granny's Bed and Breakfast to claim the rent. Another dull part of his job, but if he didn't do it his tenants would be more inclined to lie, and less inclined to fear him. Couldn't have that.

So he walked up a crooked path to an aging inn and walked through the door and into a young woman wearing clothing not even slightly appropriate for the current weather, and she noticeably shivered in the chill that followed Gold through the door. Of course she might have shivered from fear too. But what's this? A stranger, in Storybrooke? She introduced herself hesitantly to Granny, who hadn't seen Gold yet.

"Emma Swan"

"Emma..."

He repeated the name, out loud, it seemed, from the way the woman turned around. The Saviour... Where did that come from? What did he need saving from? He was fine. A little tired, but fine. But then the woman met his eyes. Eyes so blue... and a face so much like her parent's...

Everything came rushing back at once.

_Please, I can't die… Milah! Please, let my wife go… Kiss my boot… Everyone has a choice… You, you tricked me! The Rheul Ghorm? Bae! I never loved you… Really, dearie? Love is weakness… Cora! Intent is meaningless… It's forever, dearie… it's chipped… why do you spin so much?"... why won't you believe me!? … she died… and on its 28th birthday the child will return… and the final battle will begin!_

_Tell me, tell me her name!_

_Emma. Her name is Emma._

Free at last. But he was still trapped in Mr. Gold's body, so he shifted on his cane as he said "What a beautiful name" and the Old Wolf held out a roll of notes and insisted it was all there. He smiled as the junior Charming (probably older than her parents by now) thanked him with a puzzled expression as he walked back out the door, as the Red girl leaped out of his way once more. He could sense the wolf in her, and the wolf could sense him, but the girl was oblivious.

* * *

It was a quiet evening in Storybrooke as Rumpelstiltskin strode (purposefully) down the street to a pink house that wasn't his to make an inventory of his possessions. Another dull job, but entirely necessary if he wanted to keep his power when everyone woke up.

So he unlocked the door and moved straight to the back room where all the clutter for the shop was stored, and began searching the china cabinet. He found it immediately and took it out. He'd put it in here believing it meaningless, along with a dried rose and a tattered shawl. It would have pride and place once more. He exited the dusty room and locked a door that hadn't been locked before (when they remembered, he wanted to keep their treasures). He entered the main room, and placed in the center of the mantelpiece a chipped teacup, the final reminder of a woman long dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Much as she prided herself on her ways as an observant statue, it took over a week for Mulan to notice the change. She only picked it up when one of Belle's (many) friends fell ill, a small cold. That hadn't happened for at least 30 years. (Phillip thought 25, Belle guessed closer to 27 or 28). Time was moving forwards again. That meant they could leave.

Much as she'd hated the Prince at first (she'd met the youngest prince of her own kingdom once. Watched the fool die in battle from afar. He'd refused to let her into his guard because she was a woman. His chosen guard abandoned him.) she was used to him now, and appreciated his skills. Now she called him friend.

She supposed that was why she told him immediately after she confirmed her suspicions. She cared little for his Princess, but she knew she would die for Phillip. That was her duty after all. So she told him, and he told Belle, and she told Lancelot, and they said goodbye and the three were on their way once more. To the Palace of the Sun. They still had a ways to go. They'd made it about halfway before the time-freeze, and had then backtracked by mistake. But with any luck the Princess had been frozen too.

* * *

28 years (Belle was _certain_ that was how long it had been) and her little wooden Rumpel-Dragon was still here, barely more than a pile of ash but recognizable all the same. They'd made it this far again, in 2 months this time. They could go faster because Belle's wounds were all healed (the time-freeze hadn't stopped that. She had the scars of an aged veteran), but they still went slower than they could have (Phillip estimated as short a time as a week to reach their destination, if they cantered full pace everyday) because the landscape was so different. The power of the curse seemed to have been most concentrated on the areas most populated by people, but no-one had ventured this far in what was clearly a long time. The brush had spread, and raggedy weeds dominated the floor. Phillip had become particularly excited at their first sighting of a Briar Rose bush.

Belle had spent the day thinking about flowers and gifts (_"if you'll have it"_), and the people that gave them (_"why, thank you"_).

* * *

The Sheriff tapped her fingers against the table. There was _no way_ her roommate had murdered Kathryn Nolan. Her lover's wife. Missing wife. Whose heart they had found in a jewelry box. _Her_ box. Emma whacked her head against her desk (with an insultingly hollow thud) and Mary Margaret barely looked up, heartbroken after said lover asked if she _really did_ murder said wife. How did such a small town have this much drama? And how did _she_ get dragged into it?

* * *

Two months later and the Palace was in sight. So close, and yet so far. The horses refused to move, so for three days they watched and waited, unable to leave them behind. The Beauty reading, the Warrior hunting, the Prince pacing. Belle had only one book, there was no game nearby, and Phillip had walked furrows into the earth.

* * *

He had stood by the library door waiting as the Evil Queen and the Savior (they had joined forces to save a boy that belonged to both of them) got the elevator working before he stepped inside the building. The blonde was in the basement now, fighting the protector of his second most precious possession (his original second-most-precious had been destroyed by the brunette with her back to him, his first-most-precious was locked in his safe) to get it back. Perhaps with his magic he could fix what Regina had destroyed.

By the time the blonde returned with the egg, the Mayor was bound to a chair and gagged with duct-tape. He'd get a more satisfying revenge later. He got the egg, barely even tried, and headed back to his shop immediately. He knew the boy wouldn't make it. There was no way he could. But maybe one of those two women would be smart enough to figure out what had to be done. His money was on the Savior.

* * *

It was frustrating, being trapped like this. The barrier was gone but the effects of the curse still remained, on the most part. Long winding paths had to be taken, lest they be turned around by the strange magic in the air, and more than once they had to flee outright when ogres and other such beasts discovered them on their quest.

Belle was tired.

Mulan was frustrated.

Phillip was desperate.

And Aurora was 6 miles away and unreachable.

* * *

In his shop he opened the egg up and took the crystal vial from the inside. He put the True Love into his jacket pocket and placed the ornate casing on the shelf behind him. But when he turned around again, all the breath was forced from his body.

Belle...

She was there, so close... that blue dress she had loved to wear swirling around her feet, green-and-gold cloak clasped at her throat, chestnut curls framing her face. Such blue, blue eyes, gazing at him, piercing his soul; lips, so red, gently smiling. He moved around the counter, reached out to touch her...

His hand passed through her face. He choked back a broken sob. _"She died"_. He closed his eyes and stepped through her, the remains of the projection fading to wisps around him, like all the ones that had come before it. He headed to the door as a tear made his way silently down his cheek.

The bell rang from above the door.


	13. Chapter 13

He didn't deserve this. The kid was so innocent, so pure. And here he was, lying dead. Tears pooled in her eyes as she gazed down at the son that was hers, but not really. If they'd moved a bit faster, acted a bit sooner, if she'd not trusted Gold... would her Henry still be alive. Emma blinked as her first tears began to fall. She leaned forwards and could smell the clinical scent of hospitals clinging to the frail body. A breath away from his face she paused.

"I love you Henry."

She pressed a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

Moments before he dropped the vial into the well he felt a rush of wind pounce on him from behind, and he closed his eyes for the barest second. He could imagine what the townspeople saw behind their own lids; faces of strangers they now recognized; castles and cabins straight out of fairy tales that they had once called home; a dark cloud come to transport them to misery. He saw much the same, though they came without the rush of remembrance. He saw Bae, and Belle; a Spinner's hovel, a monster's castle; a foreboding magic he welcomed like an old friend, here to free him from his painful memories for a blessed 28 years.

Then he stepped forwards, reached out, and released another dark cloud onto the people of Storybrooke.

And then the light and the darkness and the magic, swirling and leaping around him. And Mr. Gold sighed, and turned and headed for home. He had no reason to gloat, and no-one to share his power with. Even with his freedom to pursue his happy ending, there was nothing here that could grant him it.

* * *

Mary Margaret blinked, and then she wasn't Mary Margaret anymore.

She raised a hand to her head to find her hair _really was_ gone. It was so short.

Snow blinked again, and looked around dazedly.

* * *

Grumpy stumbled into his brother as the memories came back, and he rubbed his head in irritation. Why'd _he_ have to be the town drunk? The other brothers around him began to embrace one another, but for a brief moment his gaze was caught by the brunette across the street. Nova, newly remembered, gazed confusedly back. He was drawn from the moment as Happy pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace.

* * *

The first thing he heard was the machine, like a dial tone when his mother hung up first. He could feel a kiss on his forehead, and the words that had come before it. He opened his eyes and saw his mother, blond hair framing her face, and the Blue Fairy looking like someone had just woken her up with a real cold glass of water. Doctor Whale and the nurses looked the same.

Did this mean the curse was broken? Did every one remember? Had he done it? Had he saved everyone?

He looked up at his birth mother who looked back at him with a watery smile. True Love's kiss breaks any curse.

Henry grinned.

* * *

She didn't understand at first. All she could see was a chest that was brushed back by a biting wind, and then white, white walls. But then she saw the colored light, the glowing rays, and she turned to face her dead son as he breathed once more. "I love you too".

And just like that, Regina's world fell apart.

* * *

**Chapter 13, Huzzah! :) I've planned most of the rest of the chapters, and there are at least 20 or so more. Oops :D Please let me know what you think so far ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

They were in a small clearing when the change came upon the air. It was immediate and obvious and overwhelming, a ray of colored light sweeping across the land as fast as the dark cloud had before. If that had been a black curse before, that wave had surely broken it.

Mulan had been reading Belle's book, the one she'd had when they met. It summarized mythical beasts from Mulan's land and most of the ones bordering it. There were chapters on Werewolves and Qui-shens and Yaoguai, but right now she was reading something about Kitsunes, fox-like creatures, from what she could tell, that had some grasp on immortality or the like (Mulan wasn't really focusing on the words). But that was before the magic crashed against her back, rocking her forwards, flipping the book's pages and whipping her hair around her head. And Mulan took a deeper breath than she had for almost three decades, the book dropping to the floor at a chapter about soul-suckers. The magic had a... _pure_ feel to it, fresh and clean and _freeing_, even as it thudded in her ears (it sounded like the screams of the soldiers around her, those like brothers that died and the ones as strangers she had saved; she heard her father's last words and her mother's encouragements; she also heard silence, like a space waiting to be filled by the laughter of another).

Mulan felt expectant.

Belle had been tending to the horses when it came, Bucephalas (the Queen's horse) having gotten thorns caught in his mane. Khan's skin was shivering with sweat brought on by the effort of trying to go against the boundaries of a powerful curse. Samson was tired but otherwise okay, accustomed to the magic of a vengeful Dragon and the arduous treks his master would go on in an effort to aid his realm or save his princess. Belle was running her left hand through Buce's mane, searching for any stray thorns. The ones she had already collected rested in the palm of her right, waiting to be cast into the fire they would later set for the cloying aroma they would produce. When the wave hit Belle stumbled forwards as the horse shied to the side, hands still caught in his mane, Samson whinnying in terror, showing the whites of his eyes, and Khan rearing on his legs, pawing the air. Her right hand closed around the thorns, until a drop of blood dripped to the floor. The magic coursed through her, invading her mind and confusing her senses. She sucked in a desperate breath as the feeling suffocated her (it felt like her father's words battering her _"He is your fiance. Of course you're engaged! This isn't a discussion, Belle..."_; the feeling of watching her best friend die at the hands of the ogres, leaving them with no body to bury; the heartbreak of a stranger taking her from her home and giving her a new one, only to cast her out from it as though he didn't care).

Belle felt heartbroken.

Phillip had been swinging his sword, going through the movements but not really feeling it. All there was here to fight were ogres (they had few arrows, since Belle carved only 'Dragons', but they were enough for their purpose) and Maleficent had clearly been consumed by the cloud. Even with the horses they weren't really making any progress (at all), and Phillip was desperately afraid that after they had come all this way, waited all this time, Aurora would not be there at the end of it all. She would be dead, she would have left him, she would be cursed... It was these thoughts that prompted Phillip to attack the air around him, skewering it and slicing it in half. That was what he was doing when he saw the ray of light cut through the air. Of the three of them he was the only one with his mouth open when it reached him, as he prepared to call out. It surged through his mouth and out his nose in a single breath (it tasted like the words on his tongue as he told his father of his plans to marry the girl he had met; it tasted like joy and dark magic at the same time, battling one another for dominance; it tasted like Aurora's lips on his. Roses, somehow, and mint and an overwhelming warmth).

Phillip felt complete.

* * *

Altogether the experience happened simultaneously and lasted but a moment as Mulan dropped a book, Belle a handful of thorns and Phillip a sword. Two of the three had tears in their eyes as they walked to meet one another just off-center of the clearing. Few words were exchanged and finally Phillip gestured in the direction of the palace that had been built for him and his love. Looking there now, it seemed so much loser than before. With a nod the three went to calm their respective horses, which Belle had abandoned in favor of once again changing the plan of action. Khan was clearly in no fit state to move - incredibly agitated, rolling his eyes with his ears back, back right hoof stamping the ground - much to Mulan's disappointment. And to Phillip's frustration, they had to pause to amend the plan once more. In the end (after a prolonged argument) it was decided Belle would stay behind to 'guard the camp' and tend to Khan, since her scars wouldn't let her ride that far that fast.

The Warrior and the Prince swung onto the horses, Phillip on his own and Mulan on Belle's, and turned them in the direction of the stone palace, where the Princess had been laid to rest.


	15. Chapter 15

Belle was perhaps a little disappointed to be omitted from this part of the quest after she had come so far, but more of her was relieved that now she could have some time alone to calm her thoughts and mull over her pain. And consider what she would do next. They had seen no-one but those in their sanctuary, and it seemed the Queen's Curse had hit as they suspected. Everyone had been swept away from their happy endings. Rumpelstiltskin included no doubt. Belle huffed.

* * *

Mulan was saddened by the thought that she would soon be separated from Phillip (and probably Belle too) as this quest came to its end, and she would be left to travel alone again. It was a depressing thought that she had no time to consider as she and Phillip raced over the near-barren landscape to an estate that soon sprawled before them, white stone basking in golden light. The wind tore at her eyes, and she blamed that for the tears that she hastily blinked away.

* * *

Phillip was terrified as he and Mulan rode at a breakneck pace to a palace that didn't seem to be coming any closer. No matter how many strides his horse took it remained as far away, and the fear intensified at the thought the curse was not broken after all. He would never reach his love. His train of thought was broken as Samson abruptly slowed to a trot, approaching at last a great stone archway that was delicately carved and cracked down the middle. Through it he saw the main courtyard, in the center of it a mess of thorns surrounding a gazebo-like structure. He dismounted immediately.

* * *

Mulan trailed the Prince, helmet obscuring her face, and left Buce beside Samson. Phillip hacked at a black array of vines to reveal a stone dais on which rested a woman delicately draped in purple. He leaned in slowly to kiss her.

* * *

A feeling of breath on her lips and Aurora opened her eyes, welcoming the light to her depraved sight. She gulped in air and blinked as fast as humanly possible, to avoid the burning darkness, and her eyes flicked to Phillip. Phillip. He was here, out of the emptiness to save her. "I told you not to come after me." Phillip laughed, and moved to kiss her again.

* * *

Mulan released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. The Princess lived. She turned away to give them privacy in their reunion.

* * *

Cora scowled. Two blasts in quick succession, each filling her with an identical sense of emptiness where her heart had once been. It could only be a kiss borne of True Love. And since such a thing couldn't be achieved with the Dark Curse still in place, her fool of a daughter had obviously let somebody break it. Probably that simpering Princess and her Prince _Charming_. She could hear that sickening girl now twittering away, even as the survivors yelled from above. But soon the pirate would come to free her, and she would have her daughter once more.

* * *

Belle felt that wave again, and this one hit her as the last one had. She let out a sob, then a scream, then bit down on her lip. Tears streamed down her face as she remembered those talons digging into her arms, shaking her, rejecting her, and she closed her eyes against the anguish once more.


	16. Chapter 16

The witch had taunted him, teased him with his treasured teacup as he stood begging in that blasted jail cell.

He had given up his name in exchange for it.

And then she had dropped said teacup to shatter on the station floor, leaving the room with a swagger in her step and a smirk on her lips.

The only thing he had had left of his Belle, his darling Belle, and she had destroyed it.

He could put it back together again when he had magic again, and he would, but for that she would pay. And he had just the thing for the job. It had been an easy decision to make, since she _did_ deserve it. There was not a moment's hesitation as he took his crooked dagger out of his jacket pocket and thrust it into the ground beside the chain of a medallion.

"The Dark One summons thee!"

And the wraith let out an unholy scream.

* * *

Mulan was wandering a few dozen feet away, watching through her peripheral vision as Phillip helped a girl (woman), who had not used her legs in 29 years, to stand. They walked forwards together, away from the dais, gripping each other tightly and reluctant to let go. At a rumbling from beneath the ground Mulan turned just in time to be swept of her feet by a spirit swathed in black. She pushed herself to her feet again as its red eyes bored into her. She had left her sword with Belle, as they had just the two between them, so she had no way to defend herself. Her body felt cold, and she ached. Her head, her heart, her very bones.

And she saw Phillip draw his sword. That was when its gaze turned on him. He swung his steel at the creature, cutting a chain from its chest, and it flew (for want of a better word) into a portal in the sky.

Phillip bent to pick something from the floor, and gazed at it in the palm of his hand, light glinting off the metal. Mulan gained her composure, moving to be by his side once more, answering the unspoken question hanging in the air, her words coming from the information in Belle's lone book. "Qui-shen. In your land you would call it a wraith."

Blue eyes turned to her for the first time, the Princess finally acknowledging her presence.

For Phillip to have fallen in love she must not only be beautiful ("I'm sorry, who is this?"), but also kind and smart and compassionate ("a friend"). A quick thinker, bold and unafraid (the removal of a helmet). These were qualities that Belle possessed, and they had become fast friends. (The Princess hesitated). Phillip spoke of Aurora as though she did too. She was sure there could be as strong a friendship there too.

"But you're a... girl".

But then again, maybe not.

"Woman" Mulan stated in irritation. The ridiculous woman (girl) clearly couldn't tell the difference. "My name is Mulan".

Phillip defended Mulan and as the two women stared suspiciously at one another.

"We have fought many battles together" "With a woman?"

A nod.

"And now we have another to wage". She listed off more information on the Qui-shen, Phillip clearly recognizing the words from a book he had read cover to cover a great many times too as he smirked. "...damning them for all eternity..." The three looked around at the haunting sounds, and Mulan, enjoying scaring the Princess, continued. "Those are the sounds of the souls it has trapped trying to escape". She even got her voice to waver with emotion. It got the desired effect, as the Princess' head whipped towards her. "But fortune has favored us, as we all avoided the mark. We need to begin our journey." And with a creak of leather, Mulan turned away.

* * *

Phillip embraced her, offering empty words of comfort after facing such a terror. As he kissed her cheek she smelled burning flesh beside her (she would never forget such a terrible scent, however long she lived. If this wasn't all a dream), but when she asked her True Love of his troubles, he stated he had none, and closed his fist. "Nothing... everything is fine". The crease between his eyebrows gave him away, but he turned from her too quickly as Mulan called out to them. "Come on, or she will worry after us!"

Just how many women did her Prince have in his life?


	17. Chapter 17

His plan to get revenge on Regina had failed miserably as The Savior saved her (that was a title and she had already done her job, she could stop now) and the Wraith had been sucked into Jefferson's hat. Apparently, Mary Marga.. Snow White and Emma had gone too, the latter falling and the former following. Charming was devastated his family was gone again. Little Henry was more miffed his adoptive-mother had used magic against his grandfather. Red was downright pissed at everyone involved, such as she should be. They all blamed him, of course. That was fine. That could be his punishment for failing.

And with the distraction of the missing queen and princess, there was no-one left to stop him on his path for revenge.

* * *

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Reading."_

_"Yes, I can see that."_

_"Then why did you ask?"_

_Belle enjoyed the look of irritation on his face as she gazed at him above her book. His garden wasn't a particularly pleasant place, but she'd managed to clear away most of the weeds and thorns and vines and had even planted a red rosebush. Now she lay on the (dead) grass as the sun danced its rays on her hair. The Dark One sat cross legged at her feet, listening as she began to read. She started mid-chapter, but he listened as if he'd heard it from the start. She couldn't see him, eyes focused on her page, as he traced patterns on her crossed ankles through her dress. If he leaned forwards, he could see under her book as she read, and see her face. Her eyes brightened at the character's joys and her frown deepened at their misfortunes, but she never stopped smiling in her reading of the story._

_But then a dark cloud passed over and Rumpelstiltskin was gone and Belle was alone and all there was was the ogres and Regina and the black, black night..._

* * *

They rode at a steadier pace on the way back, a gentle trot-to-canter-to-trot as the Princess rode with Phillip. Samson bared their weight, not that the girl could possibly weigh that much, and he easily kept up with Buce as they neared the clearing where they had left Belle.

They moved at a walk now, the Princess very alert for someone the world believed to be dead. Phillip happily pointed things out to her and answered her questions, and they both seemed to revel in the sound of each other's voices. Mulan sucked at her teeth as a horse concealed by trees whinnied out a greeting. She snickered at the Princess' response, which was to jump up a ways from the saddle and dislodge Phillip, who promptly fell to the ground. Mulan rolled her eyes and dismounted to offer her assistance.

"No. I can manage him"

The Princess was pushy. Mulan shrugged as though it didn't bother her, helmet concealing her eyes. Phillip brushed the dirt from himself (like it did any good, they'd been wearing the same clothes for almost three decades; only Belle had something else to wear, a cornflower-blue dress, but had gotten her travelling clothes back, expertly patched up, by tailors at the sanctuary anyway) and smiled at his love. She smiled back and Mulan turned away to head into the clearing. The Princess was hesitant to follow, wary of a stranger's horse. She was less than impressed when the horse trotted over to snuffle at her hair. She pushed Khan's head away as Phillip let go of Samson's reins and Mulan went to take the tattered book off Belle's face. She was muttering words under her breath.

"She's reading in her dreams again, Phillip. It's always the same passage."

The Prince and his Princess stepped closer. "Has she been crying?" A nod. "Will you wake her up?" A nod. Mulan took her water pouch from her belt and poured it over Belle's face, concealing her tears the way she and Phillip had been doing for years. The Beauty lurched forwards, gasping for air.

* * *

She had forgotten there was a third, some other friend of her Phillip's waiting for them at their wherever-destination. So it wasn't really fair that _woman_ snickered when she inadvertently knocked Phillip from the saddle in her surprise at the whinny. Phillip was fine, of course, and without the Warrior's assistance, thank you very much. He was on his feet again in no time and Aurora was able to walk into the clearing with her head held high. Until, that is, a horse started to eat her _head_. She gasped in surprise and Phillip smiled at her as she pushed beast's head away. "She's reading in her dreams again, Phillip." (She called him by his first name?) They both turned as Mulan straightened once more, and Aurora got her first look at her third travelling companion. Another beautiful woman, although this one's face was marred by small scratches and blemishes, her hands (liberated from the gloves now resting on her stomach) decorated with similar marks. A single tear slipped down her cheek as Phillip and Mulan exchanged words, and then the tear was washed away as the warrior-woman poured water over her comrade's face.

* * *

Belle sat up from the ground and blinked as the grass returned to life around her and the dark cloud dissipated and the rosebush, _her _rosebush, vanished. She blinked again, and Mulan was before her, book in hand. She stood with a frown on her face as her eyes registered Phillip and then lighted on a stranger's face. Belle's face broke out in a grin (even the small scars dotting her skin did nothing to hinder the beauty of her smile) and she rushed forwards to pull Phillip's True Love into a rib-crushing hug.


	18. Chapter 18

Phillip had told her she had needed to rest, despite her fears of returning to the room filled with fire. Like she hadn't rested enough already. Now she shared his horse with him, his loyal companion Samson, as they traveled to a place only he and his companions knew. She had told him not to come after her, as Maleficent placed her threat, but she should have known he would. But it had been years since their separation, and she believed him dead, or at least still that.. that _Monster_... She hadn't really expected him to return.

But of course he would return, and with such irritating companions.

* * *

Belle was smart. That made her a good companion. Philip could fight. That made him a good companion. Aurora was a pampered princess. She was no good at all. Mulan was frustrated. They'd been riding for two days and still every time they heard the Wraith's victims call out that damned Princess would jump in fear and give Phillip's horse a heart attack. Belle had successfully calmed Khan down, and they were each riding their own horses again. Well, not Aurora. She shared Samson with Phillip, but he was happy to point more things out to her. They took a detour to show her how a waterfall had eroded at a cliff, and in Mulan's opinion they would have been fine and together if it hadn't been for that stupid _girl_.

* * *

So much had happened, and so little had been achieved. Charming sat in a booth at Granny's alone, without even his grandson for company. He'd managed to convince everyone to remain in Storybrooke, to Red's approval, but all they'd gotten from these past days was more and more bad news. Sneezy's memories remained hidden from the world, Doctor Whale had been shot down by Sister Astrid who claimed to be 'unavailable' (and stared pointedly at Grumpy much to Charming's surprise, although the dwarf in question didn't notice) and Granny had mentioned not being able to find her granddaughter's cloak at the inn. Add to that the fact that Henry desperately wanted Regina to get better, Jefferson couldn't fix his hat and the two most important women in the world to him were unreachable, and Charming was having a pretty bad day.

* * *

They'd noticed, as they went on, that the Wraith seemed to be trailing them. It didn't approach them during the day, but at night its wails would join Aurora's as the others tried to sleep, and whoever was on watch would see its red eyes glinting in the darkness. Despite the potential dangers, they kept the fire going, and carried lit torches even at noontime.

Phillip was getting increasingly anxious, that much Mulan could see, but Belle insisted that, since none of them were marked, it just wanted its medallion back. Aurora was getting more irritating though, and that didn't help. But she hadn't been sleeping, and when she said the sound of running water comforted her Phillip decided that waterfall was where they would set up camp. It was nearing dusk when it all went wrong.

* * *

They wouldn't call her by her real name. She'd told them what is was, but still her 'parents' insisted on calling her Paige. They weren't doing it to be cruel. They just didn't understand. She knew her Papa was here somewhere; he had to be. He would come find her, and then they could have a tea party. Maybe he would let her invite Henry. But it had been days and her Papa still hadn't come for her. Maybe he was still trapped in Wonderland where the Evil Queen had sent him?

Because Miss Blanchard had been lost through a portal (her Papa's hat, but Grace knew the nasty Queen would have stolen it), her class had Mr. Greyson as a teacher. He was really nice, and invited everyone to the front to say a little bit about who they were in the old world. Henry looked sad when the teacher got to _his_ name, so Mr. Greyson told them about himself instead, how he had been a knight until a King had turned him into a gold statue. He stayed that way until Henry's grandfather freed him with water from Lake Nostos. When class was over, Henry showed him his story from the book.

But Grace still didn't have her Papa.

* * *

Belle was preparing the food, even though it was Phillip's job that day, and watched as the Princess played with her hair. Steadfastly refusing to sleep. Again. Mulan was fiddling with flint and not getting very far with her heavy gloves when another scream shook the air. The Princess swayed to her feet.

"Where's Phillip?"  
"I thought he was in your tent."  
"He said he was making a fire."  
"I'm making a fire".

Belle rolled her eyes. From the way the Princess said "I can see that", Belle thought she probably had too. She smirked. "He left, the horses are gone." Belle frowned as Aurora asked "Why would he leave?" And then it hit her.

"Because he was marked"


	19. Chapter 19

Belle could understand Mulan's frustration, Phillip was a good friend to both of them. But it was unfair for her to take it out on the Princess.

Initially she'd left Belle and Aurora behind, and then the latter had run off and Belle had had to chase her. When she'd caught up to the Princess, they carried on together, the young girl sullen and silent as they walked. They found Samson and Khan, and rode on from there, taking Mulan by surprise when they caught up with her. A heated argument ensued between the two as Belle remained uncharacteristically silent.

* * *

Her silence remained unbroken as they cantered onward, Mulan astride Khan with Belle. The Warrior's conversation with the Princess still rang in all of their heads.

_"He's sacrificing himself for you! Can't you see that!?"_

_Mulan's voice broke, and Aurora's eyes widened in what could be interpreted easily as either horror or shock as she came to a realization "You love him too. Don't you?" Mulan said nothing for a moment, as a muscle in her jaw twitched. Then she repeated herself in scarcely more than a whisper. "He's sacrificing _everything_ for you. Not that you would know anything about that."_

_And she vaulted onto her horse in front of Belle and nearly gave her friend a fatal kick in the face and a brand new scar. The Princess remained as she was, silently shaking on Samson's back as her tears fell into his mane. Belle got no more of a look at her than that as Mulan prompted the horse into a gallop._

Looking to the side now, Belle could see that Aurora still cried.

But they had no time for that, as they heard Phillip screaming obscenities at the wind as he encouraged the Wraith to steal his soul. They dismounted the horses, Mulan almost catching Belle in the face with her boot again, and two of the three went directly to their Prince, in the hopes of changing his mind. Belle took an unlit torch around through the trees so that she might take the soul-sucker by surprise.

She could overhear what they were saying, as Mulan offered to mark herself in exchange ("No! I will save _all_ of you.) Aurora begged, claiming she couldn't live in a world without him ("neither can I"). A lot of wailing was going on a Belle paused to light her torch with the flint she had hastily collected from their camp. She moved forwards, light in hand, as she heard Phillip say his final goodbye ("I love you"). Sensing her time was running out, Belle ran forwards just as the Wraith absorbed a bright light from Phillip, who promptly collapsed on the ground. Belle stared in shock, unmoving, at the spot where Phillip's eyes had met hers for the final time. A single tear slid down her cheek as the Princess rushed forwards to cradle her True Love in her arms, sobs racking her body. Mulan walked to stand beside her, and then fell to her knees. Aurora looked up to meet Belle's stare, pure hatred in her eyes. Before her stood the last person Phillip would ever see. And it hadn't been her.

* * *

It took them perhaps a day to gallop back to where they had first come across Aurora, at the Palace of the Sun. They thought it only right that that be Phillip's final resting place, the home that had been built for him and his love. They found Bucephalas on the way; he had made it back to their abandoned camp by the waterfall, which they had stopped at to collect all of their things. At the great archway they dismounted and Mulan gently lowered Phillip's body from the horse she had tied him to before her. Samson gently nickered at his dead master as Mulan carried him past, to the stone dais. Aurora trailed behind her, still sobbing. Belle stayed back, knowing she was not wanted around. The Princess was heartbroken, and right now her anger was directed at the Beauty. The two were discussing sacrifice and the like, and Mulan said that, whilst she disapproved of his methods, she respected his wishes. She swore she would keep Phillip's princess safe. "As will I." Belle stated as said princess turned to glare at her. But then their attention was drawn to a subtle crashing and groaning behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

Emma didn't know how long she'd been lying there. All she knew was she couldn't move and she couldn't breathe and something heavy was on top of her. She blinked as she heard voices and the 'something heavy' was lifted off of her.

"Mulan" _wait, what?_ "What is that?" _Mulan?_  
"That, Aurora..." _duuuuuude..._ "..is what killed our Prince."

Yep. Definitely going crazy.

* * *

They had laid Phillip to rest on the dais, and then almost immediately after had found his murderers, the ones who had brought the Wraith to their land. They had been covered in rubble, and had been utterly confused, but there was clearly no-one else to blame, that much Mulan could see. Aurora agreed.

Belle didn't.

* * *

Three days of a steady gallop after they had found their strangely clad prisoners and the haven could be seen in the distance. Phillip had been right. All residual effects of the curse gone, and distances were half as far as they had seemed before. Belle looked over at Aurora, who was the only one of the three who didn't have a prisoner wrapped around her waist. Twice already the blond had tried to dislodge Belle, and herself, from the horse by rocking abruptly to the side. Both times Belle had landed neatly on her feet (she'd survived falls from ladders, albeit with help. This was much safer, and not half as far) and dragged the other woman back on the horse. At least she'd learned, and hadn't done it again.

They'd considered just dragging the prisoners behind them, wrists bound, but Aurora was getting weaker and Belle's scars needed attention from the healer. So they galloped back to their sanctuary and were there in no time. By the morning of the fourth day the prisoners were in the pit with Cora. They were shoved in angrily, and Mulan went to inform Lancelot of Phillip's death and the addition of Aurora to their group. He consented to allowing her to stay with no argument, no claims of lack of resources and too many mouths already to feed.

* * *

Five days after Phillip's death and Killian was following Belle all over the place like he always did when Belle changed out of her red leather and into her blue dress. He stared from a distance away after Mulan came to talk to Belle (scared off, as per usual), Aurora trailing her. Aurora stared as well, and Belle stared straight back. Her scars always made people uncomfortable, and the ones gauged into her arms, now visible, were much more dramatic than the ones on her face. In her staring contest with the little Princess she barely caught what it was Mulan was actually saying, and she questioned the suggestion with incredulity.

"Wait, you want to let them out?!"

* * *

"Whatever you think of Regina, believe me Emma this woman is so much worse! Trust me!" "Don't you think we should at least hear her out?"

Their subdued argument (subdued on Emma's part at least, Mary Margaret was being uncharacteristically loud) was interrupted when one of the men from the encampment called down to them. "Hey. The captain wants to speak to you!" "About time..." muttered Cora.

"I wasn't talkin' t'you, was I?" Was the reply.

* * *

Barely 10 seconds after the two women had been released and the brunette had kneed Aurora in the gut and tried to run. Mulan just picked up a sling and threw it, and the foolish woman was brought to the ground. Belle huffed, rolling her eyes and moved closer, to prevent any escape attempts (and violence) as the blond rushed forwards to help her friend. "Mary Margaret... are you okay?" The blond met Belle's gaze and glared, distracted only when the (barely conscious) woman in her arms looked up in shock at their captain and said, in a disbelieving tone, "Lancelot..?"


	21. Chapter 21

Aurora watched in rising frustration as the one Belle called 'Lancelot' and that Warrior referred to as 'The Captain' embraced the woman that had kneed her in the stomach not ten minutes before. They chatted animatedly as they moved, the blond trailing behind, to the large table situated under a canopy that held more food than Aurora had seen since before she touched the spinning wheel (Belle had looked so saddened at the mention of the wheel, to the surprise of Aurora, Mulan and Phillip, though she had tried to hide it). There were grapes and figs and chimera and actual fresh breads... oh Gods, she was so hungry!

She was brought forth from her lamentations by a soft hand on her shoulder. "Why is he embracing them? They are responsible for Phillip's death." Barely looking at the soldier and Aurora could see her roll her eyes and purse her lips "You are new here Aurora" (she spat out her name) "Phillip trusted Lancelot; so must we." The Princess frowned and pursed her lips in return "I want justice." The Warrior was clearly continuing to argue her point, but Aurora's focus was concentrated on the way the brunette lightly touched the 'Captain's' arm, laughter in her eyes. She was only distracted when the Warrior moved in front of her and spoke down to her, as one would a petulant child.

"Do you understand me?" The look in her eyes was meant to be intimidating, but was only condescending. Aurora clenched her jaw and forced out a solitary word, a short response. "Yes." The Warrior, satisfied, walked away and Aurora tilted her chin in defiance. From within the extensive folds of the shawl that was draped across her arms and over her shoulders she brought forth a dagger, cold and glinting in the sun.

She would have her justice.

* * *

Emma was just sat here beside her emmother/em and her mother's old friend _Lancelot_ of the freaking _round table_. And everything was all fine and dandy, all laughs and smiles, like this was _normal_ and not so bloody messed up she couldn't even think straight. Regina's 'more-evil-than-you-could-ever-imagine' mother was here and in some deep pit thing being all dastardly and stuff, and now she was eating some goat-lion mythical creature thing she was sure she'd learned about in history or something. And ogres were around too, which weren't the same as giants. And Mary Margaret was all 'I have to get back to my Prince Charming' and Sir Lancelot was all 'Let me aid you on your quest fairest Queen' and then all of a sudden 'Hua Mulan' was beside her all dressed up in armor and totally looking like a Disney princess, minus one midget talking dragon. But there was no way she was having any of that. "We can defend ourselves." Just as another voice said:

"Deal."

And then just like that, timid little Mary Margaret Blanchard totally undermined her plans to have some peace and quiet on this pointless little trek through the woods in fairy tale land where they avoided Shrek at every turn. "Thank you Lancelot, for always looking out for me." Dammit. That warrior lady did _not_ like her.

* * *

Somehow, the Gods only knew how, she had been roped into a quest with these strangely dressed Prince-slayers, and now she had been sworn to defend them. She presented them with a chest of weapons and warned them to choose wisely; they would have to remain vigilant if they wished to survive. But the snow woman had rolled her eyes as Mulan informed her friend of the horrors of the ogres, and she clenched her jaw. These terrors were not things to be mocked. Mulan had fought them and watched some of those closest to her die at their... 'hands'. Belle had witnessed the atrocities they committed, and though she remained impassive and non-specific, Mulan knew she would be plagued by nightmares for the rest of her life. Even the prissy little Princess had mentioned ogres, when prompted by Phillip, and had briefly discussed the times when it was feared they would encroach upon her father's lands.

And she had the nerve to _roll her eyes_.

But she had given the little magic stick-thing back, had warned Belle to keep an eye on the Princess as Lancelot bade his friends farewell, and had led them with her head held high, even though she knew not where they were going.

* * *

They walked together out of the camp, Snow and her daughter, but the Once-Queen could see someone out of the corner of her eye. It was that soft-spoken girl that had traveled with Mulan(?) and Bella. She was glaring openly at them, a view of her hands blocked by her sweeping skirts. But then she didn't have time to focus on that, as they followed the soldier from the camp, and she told her little Emma that they were going home.

* * *

They were gone and Aurora was alone again, now with only that funny girl named Belle (she really was an odd one) for company. But at least she enjoyed discussing the books Aurora had read, so she wasn't _that_ bad. But now Aurora was leaving to get her vengeance, so none of that mattered anymore.

Nothing did.


	22. Chapter 22

Henry was lonely, missing his mom again, but here was someone whose daughter was in the same position, feeling the same way. And he was just _sat_ here, doing nothing. So Henry figured, maybe he should do something. 'Cos this was totally The Mad Hatter, and that was awesome. But then, going after a hat he discovered a vault. Jefferson was just sat there looking lonely, and he just couldn't help himself "Not knowing, is the worst."

* * *

A heavy trek through dark woods. Fun-fun-fun. "This'll do. We'll make camp here for the night." And that was fine. Until it was made clear Emma was an ignorant child, because really, who didn't know ogres were blind?

Come on! She'd been here for like, five minutes! How was she supposed to know that Shrek and Fiona couldn't see a thing? Jeez! And Mary Margaret was all nonchalant and 'I know what I'm doing' and that Mulan lady (seriously, Disney had these guys copyrighted) was smirking at the ground as Emma's _mother_ came to give her a pep talk slash lecture. Guard the campsite? She wasn't five!

And now it was dark and Mary Margaret was back and look! the big empty clearing was totally fine! And this tree trunk was kind of comfy too... Emma was slowly drifting off when a sudden movement caught her eye. Had a cloaked figure just attacked her roommate?

* * *

Snow was piling the firewood on the floor, having finally collected enough to construct a sturdy blaze. Emma was off somewhere out of site, but that was fine - she was probably still upset about the campsite comment. Snow smiled to herself. Her daughter could still be such a child. But then somebody grabbed her shoulders and hauled her to her feet, cold metal against her throat. And a wavering voice told her not to move as she informed her that 'Phillip is gone because of you'. It was that purple-clad girl, so Snow reached behind her to grab the girl's upper body.

* * *

Mulan had finished filling all the water skins - and some odd, light, transparent container Emma had brought with her, concealed in her leather... corset? - and was a few paces from the edge of the clearing when she saw Mary Margaret (who Lancelot had called Snow, so perhaps she was one of the missing royals?) haul somebody over her shoulder (she really aught to ask that woman outright what her name was, this was confusing). There were so few people left in this land though, so it would be best if she investigated the mystery person MM/S had pinned to the ground. But then she recognized the purple fabric and anger overwhelmed her.

"... gest you find another way to channel your anger." Even from here Mulan could see tears pooling in Aurora's eyes (when had she stopped seeing her as 'The Princess'?) and she dragged the short-haired woman off her charge. "Don't you talk to her like that". The venom was clear in her voice. Aurora was still on the ground and Mulan held her weapon when the strange roar rang out among the trees, and the three flinched.

* * *

Her mother/roommate/best (only?) friend was being attacked - ambushed - and they were angry at _her_ for trying to help? But then there was this awful growl behind her and Emma realized she had totally forgot the first lesson of Ogres 101. Mary Margaret screamed (shrieked) _run_ and Mulan pulled a scrambling Sleeping Beauty (Rory? She'd always disliked that fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast was so much better) off the forest floor. And they ran through the trees as suddenly a fifth person joined their group just before they split up, Emma following Mary Margaret. And then, Emma tripped over a root. Flat on her face. And an ogre was there and it was going to eat her and its hot, foul breath was on her face...


	23. Chapter 23

...and then, Mary Margaret.

But she was totally Snow White. A bad-ass, bow-toting Snow White. But the point still stands. And she was all self-sacrificial and mother-y and it _hurt_.

But then Aurora (Emma remembered now - ridiculous that her last thought had been that the Sleeping Beauty was wearing the wrong color dress and had obviously died her hair) was stumbling over, along with Mulan who was comforting their latest addition, who seemed to be crying. Seriously? Emma had almost been eaten and _this_ woman was crying?

* * *

Mulan pulled Belle along as their rag-tag team of women (Aurora had been promoted from girl-hood, though she was obviously not the clearest thinker when angry) slowly trudged away from the new ogre-corpse. Belle was noticeably upset, which was to be expected from someone who had been forced to confront one of their most awful nightmares, completely out of the blue. But she was brave, and tried to mask her tears as they moved onward.

Belle tried to explain, as they walked, that she had done her best to control Aurora, and keep and eye on her. But then Killian had come over to flirt with her _again_ and she'd been momentarily distracted as she tried to explain, for the thousandth time, that she was wholly unavailable. When she had finally discouraged him to the point of his letting her alone, the Princess was already gone. Belle had barely had time to grab her embroidered cloak (the green and gold thing Mulan honestly thought was hideous, though Belle loved it) and then she'd been on her way, trying to track a Princess whose dainty shoes and light weight made next to no impression in the forest soil. She had been some distance away when she heard the roar (a 'gunn-shot'), and had been able to change her course to find them. She was happy to escort the Princess back, but they seemed too far away from the haven to bother with that now.

* * *

Snow was frustrated. She had begrudgingly accepted the Warrior into the group, as necessary means of protection. But then this hapless little Princess had arrived and foolishly tried to _kill_ her, and now the scarred woman who had thrown Emma off a horse, _twice_, had been invited along! Any one of them could be some agent of Cora's, and that was not a risk she was willing to take. Not with her daughter. But they could hardly send them back. If they were innocent, sending them back could potentially mean condemning them to death.

* * *

Aurora had been launched over a shoulder and was now being dragged along on some noble quest.

This forest was cold, and she was tired.

* * *

Belle felt awkward and pathetic. She had cried because of one measly ogre and now looked like a hopeless child. She was in the middle of the woods with a threadbare cloak and a dress barely suitable for housework (although she had a very attractive pair of white boots that were much more practical than her old buckled heels, which were missing along with her beloved necklace), and had failed to keep track of an insomniac Princess. She had no weapon and had been completely inconsiderate and unprepared by bringing no supplies or provisions - the others would have to share their food and water with her, leaving less for themselves.


	24. Chapter 24

He had to admit, he was a little stuck for ideas. But he had carried out a neat little plan and had been able to test a potion that would allow him to cross the town line. Now he just needed a to wait for the Savior to return and he could collect his favor and set out to find his son. Charming had been to busy hunting down Jefferson to guard the station, and Rumpelstiltskin had been able to break in and scan a sketch of his son through the computer. It had taken a while, since he was older than in the picture, but now he had a pretty good idea of the location of his Baelfire. He was in some place called 'New York', and he had a new name...

* * *

It was darker than it had been before, and _so_ much colder. Mulan was in the lead and Belle was just behind, chatting to the woman who, despite being named Snow, kept asking to be called Mary Margaret. The Emma woman was a few paces behind them, not exactly hurrying, but a worrisome distance away. Aurora paused as her dress caught on another tree branch. Who would have thought forests could have quite so many trees?

"Aurora!" Gah! She was going to give her an awful shock, yelling all the time. "You've gotta keep up". Aurora delivered a biting remark that she had hoped would evoke sympathy in her self-assigned protector. But then she made the mistake of complaining. "It's cold out here" "Then maybe you should have listened to us and stayed back". Of course, the righteous Warrior, never making a mistake. Belle merely glanced back with a sorry look, all huddled in her fancy cloak, and Mary just plowed on ahead. But Emma, she removed her outermost layer (baring her arms) and offered it to Aurora. It felt leathery, like animal hide, but was very supple. "But I.. tried to kill your friend" Aurora nervously pointed out.

"Actually she's my mom. And I have a feeling she can take care of herself". Almost as an afterthought she added "And I get it, you're not the only one who's been screwing up lately". But Aurora's mind was still reeling from the whole 'mother' part. How..? No, she didn't want to even think about it. She returned her attention to the strange garment she was holding at arms length.

"What kind of corset is this?"

* * *

_She's my mom... _Had she actually said that? Out loud? The first time she'd called her mom her mom, and she didn't even say it to her face. Emma had no time to mull this over though, as almost immediately Mulan called out "up here" and then there it was, a castle right out of... well, a fairy tale she supposed. She must've said something out loud because Sn... _Mary Margaret_ said "Yeah. That's our home".

And seriously, the thing had turrets and domes and everything.

* * *

In what felt like no time at all they were there, and Snow was leading the way through a great oak door and to a room that looked like it had been torn apart by a powerful wind. Perhaps she shouldn't have known what a room looked like after that kind of devastation, but Rumpel had had a visitor once that had appeared with a magical storm right in the middle of the Great Hall. Belle had been swept off her feet (and across the room) as a young woman demanded a heart from 'the Wicked Wizard of the South'. She had given her yappy little dog in exchange (Rum promptly froze it) after she flat out refused to give up her shoes (which she clicked together in order to disappear again), and when asked Rumpel had replied that the heart was for a tin man the young woman loved. Then he had given some long drawn out monologue on the foolishness of young lovers and Belle had been more than happy to listen, despite disagreeing and...

Anyway.

All thoughts of True Loves aside.

Mulan and Aurora were discretely leaving the room, and they dragged Belle along with them. They thought it best to leave the two strangers to this ruined nursery and 'the wardrobe from Henry's book'.

* * *

"I never thought I'd see this place again. Your room. This was your nursery." Snow picked at a little toy bear (that had once been hers), clearing his face of rogue bits of debris. Her heart broke all over again, repeatedly, for all she had not been able to give to her daughter. She could see awareness dawn in Emma's eyes as she listed the things she had looked forward to doing with her, all the things she had missed. But then her daughter had such a good argument against her… "We have a family. In Storybrooke. And right now they need us to get back there. So, how do we get _this_ to work?" Snow blinked back tears and huddled the little bear closer to her chest.

* * *

_Where's the on switch?_

What did that even mean? Not-Lancelot stood outside the door of a dingy looking nursery, waiting for the right moment to offer his assistance. Ahh, and there was his in! "With the help of an old friend." Not-Lancelot walked through the door. The simpering princess was obviously confused, but the blond just stood there impassive. "Where are Mulan and Aurora?" Not-Lancelot tuned back into the conversation in time (a wardrobe? Like the one that could take you to the White Witch?) "I sent them to find food. Tonight we will make camp and in the morning we'll head back." Yes, that should hold them off for a while. He exchanged meaningless conversation although he could sense the magic within the wood as he trailed his gloved hands across it. But then the girl was getting suspicious, had he said too much? Ahh.. "I just want you to be home to your husband" Good save! "and son. Henry." Not-Lancelot smiled, and continued with his meaningless words.

But then the little Queen drew her sword and it was at his throat as her daughter drew back with a gasp. "Stay away from him Emma. He is not who he says he is. There is only _one_ person you told Henry's name." "Cora."

Well. Perhaps it was understandable Regina had not managed to kill these ridiculous women immediately, they had at least _some_ brains. Not-Lancelot grew bored of his now pointless disguise, and with barely a directed thought became Cora again. Light-hearted banter was exchanged ("Well they'd never listen to _me_") and then the pathetic girl lunged and Cora flicked her wrist, flinging her across the room...


	25. Chapter 25

All of a sudden Lancelot was there, but then he was Cora and Mary Margaret was pinned to the wall and choking... How would she explain that to David? _"I'm sorry, person-who-is-apparently-my-father, but your wife was killed by magical non-existent hands in the remains of my nursery because of a wardrobe."_ Yeah. Fantastic. She ran forward to help and was flung across the room as well, and she struggled as her mother choked out words against her aggressor.

But then she had a mastermind plan; destroy the wardrobe! Then psycho-bitch would have no reason to stick around. Right? She tapped out the gunpowder from a bullet and lit it, saying victoriously "No you won't" and the little magic tree caught on fire.

But then Cora sucked the heat out of the air and into her hand and there was a fireball heading straight for her and Emma was going to die...

* * *

They hadn't gone far. Just a little ways down the hall. Mulan was talking with Aurora, chiding her for following them with dreams of revenge. Belle's attention was focused on a little feather within a glass case. It was a beautiful thing; soft and red and clearly of some value. But her eyes focused on its little placard. "The Phoenix feather used by Cinderella to trap Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One". How could twelve little words be so heartbreaking? What had they done to him? Was he hurt? Why did they want to trap him anyway? She wiped the tears off her lashes and sniffed deeply, then sniffed again. She could smell burning. She turned to call out to Mulan, but the Warrior was already rushing to the room, the Princess following in her wake.

In a single movement Mulan had launched herself from just within the doorway to halfway across the room as she batted a fireball away from Emma. She slid across the floor, sword in hand, as that woman from the pit looked around at the five faces now staring at her and said, exasperated, "We're not done." And then she was gone and the wardrobe was burning.

* * *

Short moments later and Mulan was, predictably, pacing the room, angry at herself for being fooled so thoroughly by Cora. Emma and Aurora looked confused, and Snow looked heartbroken. Belle stood, waiting for a decision to be made. And then an argument broke out, the others bickering through their pain at Lancelot's death. "And who's going to lead us? You?" "No. Her." Nominating leaders in the fight against Cora. A good plan.

"I'm honored, but Emma and I, we still have to find a way to Storybrooke" That was a fair point; they had to get home. "We'll help you. We'll find a way, won't we?" Well. That was easy. Now it would be easier to tell Mulan she wanted to go there too, since they were planning to help. "Yes." Even the Princess was agreeing! "Perhaps it will help me channel my anger" was all she offered in ways of an explanation, a small smile on her face. Mulan turned to Belle. "Belle?" Well, she had to tell them at some point. Why not now? Belle nodded.

"Yes. I will help you find a way to open a portal to your land. And when we are done, perhaps you can take me with you?" You could practically hear the crickets it was so quiet. The four women stared at her in mounting surprise, Aurora with her mouth gaping open in an un-ladylike manner. "What?" Belle turned to Snow. "You are not the only one who wishes to be reunited with her True Love." And she stalked out the room before they could ask exactly who her love was.

* * *

It took those ridiculous women far too long to leave, Snow and her daughter hanging back to have some sickening little bonding moment. But finally they were gone and Cora could re-materialize in the room. She collected the wardrobe ashes in triumph.


	26. Chapter 26

He had been pestering the blue gnat about Regina outside Town Hall when he saw it, the little poster at the top left of the board, at a height he had to slightly gaze up at. At the top was one word in bold. _Missing_. Mr. Gold's rage consumed him. The face in the middle of the poster was unmistakable in its beauty. Her hair gently curled around her face, her eyes a piercing blue. The bas... he'd even drawn her _smiling_. Like she was ever going to smile again. Like she was even _able_ to.

His darling Belle gazed out from within her little paper prison, the image unmistakably her. Beneath her likeness was written 'Please contact 'Game of Thorns' with information'. Gold's grip tightened on his cane and his knuckles whitened. He turned with a purpose, his war path redirected from the Mayor to the florist.

People crossed the street to avoid the fire in his gaze.

* * *

He wasn't optimistic. He knew the chances of seeing his little Belle ever again were slim to none. That... beast had stolen her away and had probably ravaged her and torn her apart and eaten her flesh... okay probably not. The stories said he had been human once, and Belle always said books contained _some_ elements of truth, and to ignore them would be foolish. But then again, trying to convince himself his daughter's death had been painless was foolish too. He sighed as the bell above his door rang (a painful reminder) and he turned to address another customer. "Hello, how may I he-"

His words were cut short as the air was forced from his lungs and he was lifted into the air by an unseen force. "You.." he choked out. "My daughter... my Belle". If he had thought the beast was angry when he came in, he was all the more so now. He was across the room at a speed not even remotely natural for a man with a heavy limp. The cane - the same cane as the last time he had seen this imp - was soon pressed against his throat as he was forced against a wall.

"Don't you _dare_ speak her name!" His eyes were glowing, burning into the Once-Duke, pinning him to the wall. Maurice tried to speak but the demon continued. "You had her love! And you shut her out! You had her love, and you _destroyed her!_" Maurice thought back to his beating, and realized this one mirrored the first, at least in speech, but now he knew what the monster meant. "She's gone forever. She's not coming back." The Imp dropped the florist to the ground and stepped back when he summoned fire in his palm. "She's dead?" was all Maurice could say as he fought for his breath, and the Dark One heard a statement and not a question.

"Yes. And it's _your fault!_"

Maurice didn't understand.

* * *

Beating this lump of a man with his cane was no more satisfying than it had been the first time around. Death by fire would perhaps be more fun. The heat swirled above his hand as the other man met his gaze. "You killed her." His accent, so like Belle's, and it was accusing _him _of killing her? As he raised his hand the statement was repeated, this time with tears, and now Rumpelstiltskin could hear the question. He closed his fist and the fire evaporated. He pointed at the fallen Duke. "No. _You did_." The man was clearly confused, and the darkness within the Imp began to rage.

"I let her go and she returned to you. But you locked her away and _tortured_ her until she couldn't take it anymore and she _killed herself!_" With each word he inched closer to the man on the floor until he was screeching and spitting into his face. His anger seethed until the man said "You let her go?" Then the confusion took over "I haven't seen her since you stole her away! What did you do to her?" Rumpelstiltskin was at a loss for words. This man wasn't lying. "What did I do? I did nothing but let her go free! And she didn't return home? But Regina said..." The anger flared once more.

_Regina_

* * *

Maurice had been certain he was going to die. One moment the Dark One had been stood before him, fire in his eyes, and the next he was gone, the name of the Mayor on his lips as he was consumed by crimson smoke. None of what he said made sense. His Belle was dead? But if what the Imp had said was true, he believed _Maurice_ to be the one responsible for her passing. Maurice knew he wasn't, but if the Dark One thought he was... his daughter hadn't met her fate at the Imp's hand. Which meant she may not be dead at all! Because the Dark One had let her go.

Why would he let her go?

* * *

He disappeared from the florist's shop and reappeared in the Mayoral Manor. The lowly creature was nowhere in sight so he raised his cane and swept it through the air, effectively destroying a nice little vase the woman had. She stormed out of her study, clearly anticipating her step-son in law or some other such person. Needless to say she was surprised when the Dark One pinned her to a wall, some six feet in the air. He snarled at her, and she could barely understand his words.

"Where. Is. Belle?"

* * *

In her opinion, that confrontation had gone as well as could be expected. She had informed the Imp, quite politely, that the last time she had seen his little maid was when she was bleeding to death in the forest somewhere in Maleficent's territory. Nothing to do with her, of course. She had no idea where she was, if she was in Storybrooke or if she had somehow avoided the curse. The Dark One threatened her with death (again) and then left, once again believing her that his True Love was dead. He never questioned her lies, not that it mattered. She almost definitely _was_ dead, this time around. Regina smirked.

She had won again.


	27. Chapter 27

"I don't know if I can do this. I'm not a very good liar."  
"Oh it's not really a lie Aurora. Lancelot _did _die an honorable death and Cora _did_ escape. All true."  
"Just... leave the particulars to us."

They'd been bickering all night and into the early hours of the morning, and both Belle and Mulan were growing tired of it. They rolled their eyes at each other, and Belle glanced back at the three women trailing them. She was still watching them as Aurora suggested the panic they would cause was 'unnecessary' when she walked right into Mulan's back. The Warrior had stopped at the sight of the unguarded watchtower. She told them all to stay close, and went on ahead. Belle regretted not having her sword. They jogged to the small village, and stopped at the horrific sight before their eyes.

* * *

He had watched as she had gone around, collecting their hearts, and was relieved to see that several of the curse's survivors had left the sanctuary after it was broken. That creepy guy with the grin was gone, and the mermaid, as well as a little faun with a red scarf. When the Witch was finished he lay down beneath bodies as directed and waited for Belle and her travelling companions to return. By some stroke of luck Belle was gone too (she was a good friend) and had been spared this awful fate - he would wish no harm on her, directly or otherwise.

* * *

Bodies. Everywhere. Mulan insisted they had been protected here, but Aurora could focus on nothing. All she could see, could smell, was death. She could even taste it on the air. Emma was wandering between corpses, Queen Snow checking the buildings. Belle was closing the eyes of those she had known best. She looked up as Queen Snow said that their deaths had come at the hands of Cora, and then continued to the next body. As Aurora stood staring, Emma pointed to a hand a short ways from Belle. "Hey. Hey, look!" The hand was moving.

They each rushed forward to help, Mulan dragging a body off the fallen man. Aurora turned his body so his face was out the dirt. "Please.. please, help me."

* * *

It was distressing for Belle, to see so many of her friends lying on the ground, their bodies ravaged and their hearts stolen. It was some comfort when Emma spotted Killian, still alive, on the ground. They reassured him of his safety as he scanned their faces, and helped him to his feet.

Some time later and Killian was sat, facing away from her, anguish written across his features. Snow and Aurora were nearby, the former setting up a fire for a meal, and Emma and Mulan walked towards them. Belle stood a small distance away, watching, running her fingers up and down a particularly deep scar. Her cloak was thrown over her shoulders, and it seemed that her red leathers had been destroyed in the attack. Her book was safe, though, and she tucked it in her cloak. Emma handed the Blacksmith, and the Princess, (chipped) cups of water, and began to speak with him. The way the blond was standing, she seemed accusatory. The four women soon moved forward to stand around him as he told them his story, but Belle stayed back.

Killian had always been over confident, and this meeker version of him didn't seem right. It didn't seem real.

* * *

This guy was sat there, all afraid, and suddenly his attention was focused on Mary Margaret. "You have a grandson?" He certainly did cheer up fast. And now he was offering his assistance. No chance. It wasn't long before Emma put a knife to his throat. "You're not guiding us anywhere."

It took next to no effort to haul the guy to a tree, especially since Mulan and Mary Margaret were more than happy to help. Aurora suggested more than once that maybe they should stop, and Bella(?) just hung back, out of the way and worried. The three of them tied him securely to a tree, and, after the guy claimed to be a simple blacksmith _again_, Emma whistled for the ogres. She hoped the guy talked, 'cos she didn't really want to see one of those ever again. Aurora seemed concerned, but Emma just walked away. And then the guy broke.

"Good for you" Aha! "you bested me." Totally called it. "I could count the amount of people who've done that on one hand." And the guy was a joker too. "Who are you?" "Killian Jones" His eyes swept to Bella, who frowned "But most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker." A pause, for dramatic effect. "Hook". No. No, no, nonono. There's the Enchanted Forest, and maybe Wonderland, but Neverland? Seriously?

"Captain Hook?" She just had to be sure, 'cos there was no way this guy was _that_ guy from _Neverland_.

"So you've heard of me" The guy grinned, and Mary Margaret pulled a hook from his satchel. Fantastic. And the ogres were roaring. Fantastic again. Emma began to question the pirate, and he was clearly enjoying his moment of triumph as he informed them the destroyed wardrobe still held an enchantment. Why would Cora want to get to Storybrooke anyway?

Mulan suggested leaving the 'blacksmith' behind, and that was perfectly fine. They began to walk away. As Bella stepped forward as though to protest the decision, the guy called them back. He promised to help, as long as they took him too. Then he told them about a magic compass, because everything in this place was enchanted, and Mary Margaret insisted it was too good to be true. So Emma stepped forwards and asked the guy "Why does Captain Hook want to got to Storybrooke?" The answer wasn't really what she expected.

"To exact revenge on the man that took my hand. Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

_No._ Why would he cut off somebody's hand? That was just unnecessarily cruel. Although now that she thought about it, there had been a lone hand curled up and preserved in the Great Hall... but she'd assumed it was fake! Oh Gods... At least Killian hadn't heard the little sound she'd made when he spoke the name of her True Love (she hasn't said or heard his name since the 'encounter' with Regina at least 29 years ago), although she was pretty sure Mulan had. The others were all too busy freeing him to notice, since they would have to move quickly to escape the approaching ogres. Belle didn't even want to think about why Rumpelstiltskin would cut off somebody's hand, and then keep it. It couldn't have been payment for a deal - what use would he have for a hand?

They were walking now, another lengthy trek through the woods, and dusk was fast approaching. Hook was leading the way, stating the compass was 'just over this ridge'. Mulan walked a half-step behind him, Aurora a half-step behind her. Snow and Emma were a dozen or so paces behind them, and Belle walked alone somewhere between the five of them. Belle stopped at the top of the ridge, and looked up at an enormous plant. She'd read a book about this. It was one of the few remaining doorways to the world of the giants. Emma was the first to step towards it, and Belle was the last.

The beanstalk loomed before them.


	28. Chapter 28

"It reminds me of death."  
"Encouraging."

They stood below the beanstalk now, and Aurora was wholly uncomfortable. How were they ever going to reach the top? And then to subdue the Giant when they got there? Impossible. And then the pirate told the most _delightful_ story about the death of all the other giants, and the one that still remained. Whoever went up the beanstalk probably wouldn't be coming down again, which was a bit of a problem. _Then_ the pirate said the plant would repel intruders and he had a counter spell enough for two. With nothing left to live for, Aurora decided she could be one half of that pair. There was nobody alive to miss her, and maybe she would be able to see her Phillip again in somewhere other than her awful nightmares.

The pirate held out the arm bracer in his one remaining hand, and nobody stepped forward to take it, although Belle and Mulan seemed to be silently arguing with one another about it.

* * *

It was all going so well, and then the bickering began. Mulan wanted to go because she had the most experience, and Snow White wanted to go because it was _her_ family, and Aurora... wait, why did Aurora want to go? She had no loved ones, and so had lost hope. But she would still sacrifice herself for strangers, so that they may continue if she fell. Belle's appreciation for the Princess grew. Before Belle could suggest that she go (she _did_ so enjoy battling monsters and beasts!), Emma stepped nominated herself and stated that she would not fail. She would do anything to get back to Henry.

Surprisingly her friend (Aurora said she might be her mother) didn't argue, and Emma asked Mulan for anything she had that might help. The two walked away from the group, and Mulan removed a small pouch from her satchel. All Belle could catch was the word poppies, but that was enough to know what it was. Sleeping powder. They discussed something further, that Belle couldn't catch _any_ of (save Mulan's dark expression) and then Emma walked to Killian, who clasped the band to her wrist, and rolled her eyes as he demanded his hook back. Returning the hook and ignoring the sarcastic remarks, Emma turned to the beanstalk and they began to climb.

* * *

_"Give me ten hours. If I'm not back, cut it down."_

This was what the new Princess had asked her to do, and Mulan had promised. She kept her promises; they became her duty. But this... Her Majesty would be furious as soon as she realized what was happening. It didn't matter that her daughter (how was that even possible?) had asked her to do this. She would be angry anyway. There was such an enormous possibility that the blond was already dead, never to climb back down that beanstalk. But if Mulan cut it down, the death would be on her. To murder a Princess... even if she was a never-crowned Princess from somebody else's kingdom that had _asked_ for this to happen... was it still murder? Treason?

Mulan sat, watching the shadow creep toward the end of her crudely drawn line-in-the-dirt.

* * *

She had forgotten how this felt, to have someone by her side, comforting her through her nightmares. It was such a wonderful feeling... Aurora's head rested in Queen Snow's lap, as the latter stroked her hair and said soothing words to keep the darkness and the fire away. She had never experienced these flames before, not truly. She had never properly succumbed to sleep since her Awakening, just in case she was transported back to the empty room. Or never woke again. But now she was back in another equally empty room, this one filled only with flames. But it was so reassuring to know somebody was there, _right there_, to wake her up again.

* * *

Mulan was hiding something, of that Belle was certain. She was just crouched there, watching the line she had drawn. Every few minutes she would glance at the sky, at the beanstalk, at her stick-in-the-dirt, and would then trace her fingertips lightly against the pommel of her sword. Every few seconds the muscles of her face would twitch. Then, suddenly, it was like she'd come to a decision.

She moved abruptly to her feet, and drew her sword.

* * *

Snow could remember all too well the horrors of that room... but how was it Aurora could go there too? Was it the Sleeping Curse? All Snow knew was how comforting it had been to know her Charming was right there, by her side. At first she hadn't thought another flame would have brought her any sense of calm, but strangely that one little candle did. That, and having David beside her. But now he was with their grandson, and poor Aurora was all alone.

She looked up as Mulan (her class would love that! They'd looked at the poem once... a day... for 28 years... anyway) jumped up, striding towards the beanstalk, sword in hand. Snow unceremoniously shoved Aurora's head off her lap as she hurried to block the path of the Warrior, shouting as she went. But she was too late, and the sword swung forwards and the sound reverberated through her skull...


	29. Chapter 29

Aurora woke with her start as she fell to the ground, but soon picked herself up. She cried out as she watched Queen Snow rush forwards and Mulan force her sword through the air in a powerful arc.

The sound was horrendous.

She didn't know how she possibly managed it, but in no time at all the Beauty was there, stopping the blow from being fatal. Belle held her sword at arm's length, where it was useless, pinned to the beanstalk by Mulan's sword. Both of their arms vibrated from the impact, and the awful sound of metal on metal rang in all their ears. Then Queen Snow leaped.

* * *

Before she could reach Mulan, Belle was there, blocking the attack. Both swords fell to the floor from the recoil of the impact (sword-on-sword, and then swords-on-beanstalk), but before either could react Snow had Mulan pinned to the ground. "No-o!" Aurora was yelling, and so was Mulan. "Emma gave me ten hours!" Snow shook her by the shoulders. "So you'd leave her to die?" Aurora still had tears on her cheeks from her nightmare. "She may already be dead..." Mulan murmured to Snow, who shook her head insistently, and then shook Mulan's shoulders again.

In the barest of movements their positions were reversed and Mulan had Snow pinned to the ground. "This is your daughter's wish!" An unbelievable amount of strength from such a small woman, and suddenly Mulan's back was to the floor again, Snow's arm braced against her throat. "I don't care what you say, you do not put my daughter in danger!" The young Queen was practically sobbing.

* * *

Aurora was at a loss for what to do. The Beauty had her by the arms and gripped tightly, refusing to relinquish her hold as Aurora fought to help. Queen Snow and Mulan were grappling, neither gaining a true advantage, both yelling at the tops of their lungs. Beside Aurora Belle twitched, wanting to help but unable.

* * *

"Stop!" Emma yelled as she fell (intentionally) to the ground. Her breath left her with a 'whoosh' as her ankles made impact with the ground and gave in. Her roommate was (unsuccessfully) trying to pin a warrior of Chinese legend to the ground, fury writ across her face. Honestly. Can't she leave 'em alone for 10 hours?

As Emma lay in the dirt Mary Margaret lurched to her feet, dust in her hair. "Emma!" She ran forward to grasp Emma's arm (way too tightly) "Are you okay?" In her panic her voice raised, like, an octave, which would have been hilarious in any other situation. "A small earthquake and a jump from a beanstalk, I think my brain's still rattling' around a little" She stood, MM still attached to her arm, and tried to catch her breath. She was still panting (this place was _boiling_!) when Mulan began to defend her actions. Mary Margaret was still glaring daggers, but she looked at least a little relieved when Emma presented the compass (with far less flair than she would have liked). Barely a second later and Bella asked "Where's Killian?", a look of genuine worry on her face. Emma didn't have the energy to act even remotely sympathetic of the Guyliner-Pirate's predicament, and ignored the way the other woman's face fell. Just climbed a beanstalk - had the total right to be all snarky.

* * *

Abandoned? At the top of a beanstalk? With only a vengeful giant for company? Irritating as Killian was (second only really to Gaston), he didn't deserve a fate like that. Belle's face twisted into a scowl, but she wasn't one to hold on to her anger. Barely a month passed before she forgave Rumple, and the Dark Curse gave her plenty of time to forgive Regina, even if the 'Evil Queen' was the one to cast said curse. Why hate a Princess, new to this world, who only wanted to get her son back? She glanced away from the beanstalk to where Snow and Emma were heatedly discussing something, matching expressions of worry on their faces. They embraced one another, but the expressions remained.

* * *

_The heat and the flames, roaring at him, overpowering him. Reflected back he can see the faces, so many faces. The same, everyday, for as long as he can remember. The Sheriff is there, smiling by his mother's side, and the nice man from the newspaper too. There's Mrs. Nolan, wandering through the convenience store, saying bless you to the clerk as he sneezes. Doctor Hopper as well, all twitchy and sad. But nothing changes, nobody changes. No-one but Henry. And what if it's his fault? That they're stuck this way because of him?_

_He stares at the mirrors, his fears and his regrets leaping out at him. Miss Blanchard gives him the book and his mother becomes the Evil Queen and suddenly it's all so clear. But the smoke, it's blinding. He can't quite see how this will play out. But look, he can see in the glass that he wasn't enough. Emma didn't stay in Storybrooke. And for the rest of forever, everyone stays the same. Everyone except Henry._

_And he knows it's just a dream - he's had this dream before. But this time, like last time, there is someone staring at him from the corner. Someone who's face he can't see. He meets their eye and..._

... "AARGH!"


	30. Chapter 30

It was Wolfstime, she knew. She could sense it. But the Dwarves were there and they were celebrating finding the fairy dust in the mines, so she could not leave, not yet. And then, for some reason, Billy was there too. Gus, he said. A mouse. He wanted to spend time with her, and she couldn't think of anything to say. When had talking become so hard? How could she explain to him that she is a monster? An awful, awful monster. If only Snow were here! She always knew what to say. If only _anyone_ were here, anyone at all to stand by her side.

But there wasn't, and all Red had been able to do was stutter and say 'no thank you, perhaps another time?'

* * *

_"He-aahhh!" All she can hear as the fire leaps around her is that awful, awful sound. The flames, angry as wolves, leap at her head, her face. She shields herself as best as she can but still they jump at her, and she is huddled beneath an ocean of purple, trying to hide. Her face is turned from the mirrors, but the pull from them is too great, and she knows that soon she will be looking again. She will watch, once more, as Maleficent turns her Phillip into a monster. She will watch as he flees from her, in fear of causing her pain. She will watch her mother fade, the memories of these nightmares too much for her. And she will watch Phillip die for her, as he confesses his love to one of the three women standing around him. He could mean any of them, but what will hurt her most, what will always hurt her the most, is the fact that the last thing he saw before he died was the stricken face of Belle the Beauty as she watched him fall to the floor. And still she can hear it. But now it sounds like a voice, getting closer, and she looks up to see a hand, a dark hand, reaching out to her. Fire pounces on the small form again, and then the spirit is gone. She remains for a while longer, but then she too is pulled away. Sobbing._

* * *

Emma watches as Mary Margaret shakes the Sleeping Beauty (so awesome) awake again. She had been whimpering in her sleep, tears streaming down her face. She awoke with a start and then MM was soothing her, and for a brief, irrational moment Emma wished her mother was comforting _her_ instead. But the moment was gone as quick as it had arrived as Bella said "A full moon. It's Wolfstime." At the (probably seriously/obviously) confused look on Emma's face, she clarified. "The time of the Lycanthropes". Emma blinked, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Werewolves."

* * *

They all sat around the fire, Aurora being comforted by Snow, Mulan a few paces to the right. Emma sat on the other side of the circle, clearly trying to separate herself from the motherly scene. Belle was on the left of Aurora and Snow, just outside of the little lean-to shelter they had created, carving another Dragon out of a broken branch. Emma clearly did not believe her werewolf comment, so she gave a little back-story, straight out of the only book she owned (which she still had, well protected in the hidden pockets of her cloak). She explained how it was believed to be a biological curse, one passed down through generations but also spread through bites. She recited all of the facts she could remember (which, after 28 years, was all of them), and ended her little tale with a wistful "I've never met one though..."

She was more than a little surprised when Snow said that she had. Emma was completely taken aback. Snow continued on, saying sadly "My best friend is a werewolf. She should have turned by now." She smiled at the thought, but was snapped out of it when Emma said, "Wait, I thought Ruby was your best friend?" Snow blinked and nodded. "Yeah but, her real name is Red." And that sparked a discussion between the two about 'Little Red Riding Hood' and 'The Big Bad Wolf(?)' and 'Granny' that Belle barely managed to follow. Mulan and Aurora were equally confused.

The discussion over, Emma turned to them and said "So if you're Mulan, hero of China, and you're Aurora, the Sleeping Beauty, who are you?" (She turned to Belle) "I can't think of any fairy tale characters named Bella. Unless we have the same last name, but that's not a fairy tale." None of the three really got the joke, and Belle caught up with the whole 'fairy tale' thing fast enough to be able to say, "Actually, my name is Belle." After a moment Emma's jaw dropped, which highlighted the fact that she had clearly not been raised a princess. "As in Beauty and the Beast? I love that story! But who's your beast? He doesn't have fur does he?" Emma wrinkled her nose, half in jest, and Belle replied testily "He's not a beast! And no fur. Scales, though."

She soon realized that the last part had probably not been the best thing to say, as her companions creased their foreheads in concentration. "The only person I can think of with scales is Rumplestiltskin but..." Snow soon trailed off, and Belle grinned sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders. She could feel the blush spread across her face. Now all of their jaws dropped, princess or no. Anger flashed briefly across Mulan's face at this long-hidden secret concerning the 'darkest of demons', and Aurora sputtered in confusion. Emma just stared stupidly, and Snow said something that took Belle completely by surprise.

"But he thinks you're dead."


	31. Chapter 31

_Why would he want you to put a golden egg into a Dragon? It just doesn't make sense."_

_"Perhaps it was because the Dragon was really Maleficent?"_

_"You don't think it will have negative repercussions later, do you?"_

_"I don't know, but strangely enough that whole Dragon thing wasn't even the oddest part of today's experiences."_

_Snow snorted. What could possibly have been stranger than that? Nothing, that's what! She said as much aloud, and she could feel Charming shake his head. She was leaning against him at the moment in a high backed chair, too exhausted to do anything but talk, despite having been asleep for hours. Emotionally drained, Charming had suggested. But she could say like this forever; warm, comfortable, listening to the beat of her True Love's heart... "...een in love."_

_At that, she was instantly alert. "The Dark One? In love?" The expression on her face must have mirrored her feelings, and she watched her Charming try (and so adorably fail) to suppress a grin. "That's what I said! Then he said 'It was a brief flicker of light amid an ocean of darkness'. It was so weirdly poetic and heartfelt." Charming shook his head, and Snow frowned, eyebrows crinkling together. "Was? What happened to her?"_

_All traces of humor faded from Charming's eyes as he gave Snow the answer she desperately did not want, and he shrugged. "She died."_

* * *

He thought she was dead? Why would he think that? Had somebody lied to him? But there was no one foolish enough or brave enough to do that, except maybe Regina. Belle involuntarily wrinkled her nose in disgust, and it made sense. Of course Regina would have told him that. Anything to cause him pain, to have some small victory against him. That woman was surprisingly easy to figure out. Belle sighed and gazed over at Aurora. Of all her companions, the Princess was the only one who remained by the fire, and that was only because she was sleeping. When Snow had told her that Rumple thought her dead, Belle asked that, upon their return, they not mention her to him. She would tell him she was alive herself, and if Belle didn't make it over, they wouldn't mention her to Rumplestiltskin. There had been some argument, but they saw the logic in it. If they told him she was alive and well, then he would probably hunt Regina down if she wasn't there to stop him. Emma's son Henry probably wouldn't approve of that.

Snow and Emma were off somewhere now, as was Mulan. The Warrior had stalked off almost immediately, and Belle could only hope she was not too angry with her. She could see Emma wandering among the trees, weaving through them and tearing off leaves. Snow was just sat, staring into space. The Princess twitched her fingers in her sleep.

* * *

She knew that Belle had a True Love, but Rumplestiltskin? That man, that _monster_, had stolen her father from her! And left her with nothing more than an enchanted sword! Mulan swore in anger and tried to focus her mind. Cora. They had to deal with Cora.

* * *

Emma sauntered over to MM, who sat staring off into nothing. "So..." she began, awkward as always "some surprising revelations then, huh?" She grinned, trying to relieve the stress written across her... roommate's face. But Mary Margaret shook her head and said, "She's lying." Her nose was all scrunched and there was a little crinkle between her eyebrows that looked really familiar (until she realized where she'd seen it before, and on whom, and then decided it was obviously just something everyone did) and she looked deep into Emma's eyes. "Well..." the blonde began "my lie detector didn't go off, so she believes what she's saying." She shrugged at her own explanation.

"No Emma. You don't understand. Rumplestiltskin actually said the words 'she died' to Charming. That means his love is definitely dead, because no one would lie to or fool the Dark One. He's lived for at least 300 years, we think..." (wait, 300? Damn. That guy looks good for his age. Like, seriously good...) "...so his love is probably from long, long before. Belle can't be her. So either she's lying so that we take her with us, or he's cast a spell over her so she believes he loves her, for whatever twisted reason. And if she _is_ lying about why she wants to go, then her real reason can't mean anything good."

Emma leaned back a little, hands wrapped around her ankles, which were crossed over one another. Perhaps, but what if she was his love? She shook her head. She couldn't love him, that guy was a beast. And apparently, he used to have scales. She shook her head in confusion, trying to dispel her thoughts as her nose scrunched and her eyebrows crinkled.

* * *

_Screaming. An awful, broken screaming. It fills his ears, tears at his soul. The woman is back, the one with the purple dress. That is all he sees of her. That is all he ever sees. That and her arms batting at the flames. She is fighting the urge, he sees, to look at the mirrors. Terror fills him as he steps forwards and speaks, the flames writhing around him, sensing the magic he holds. He reaches out to her and the fire burns hotter and..._

_... he is there again, that awful spirit. She sees him now, and his gaze pierces her soul. He clutches at something at his breast, perhaps another demon's medallion? But then the fire stops roaring at her and there is a soft silence around her and all she feels are the burns on her arms as the cool air plays across them. It is a child, and he is so small. How could she have ever believed him to be evil? He is just a boy, and he speaks to comfort her. "Wait; don't be scared." She stares at him, unmoving, until he asks her name. She answers him shakily and he grins as though he recognizes it. He glances down at the charm around his neck as it begins to glow and crackle, and he tells her his name. He is Henry. He soon disappears as the glow of his necklace envelopes him. The flames leap up eagerly to replace him, but she remembers his name when she awakens._

* * *

Belle was there when her eyes opened, a kind hand resting on her shoulder. Concern danced in her blue eyes before another blinding smile crossed her face. She helped Aurora up but already Queen Snow and Emma were rushing over. They, and Mulan, reached Aurora and Belle just as the former said "... a boy. He said his name... he said it was Henry." So focused was she on Belle that she missed the identical looks of shock on the faces of the Queen and her daughter.

* * *

Ten hours. Ten hours he had been chained up, surrounded by rubble, at the top of that ridiculous beanstalk. Then the Giant had appeared and he thought he was dead meat for sure. But then he was freed, even if the Giant pointedly ignored all attempts at conversation, and he began his journey back down the beanstalk. A long, tiring journey that took well into the night, through the rain. When he got back down, he did not _really_ want to see that crazy Witch Cora at the bottom. She was worse than her daughter.

But she was there, and he had to explain how he had let the Swan girl trick him into being trapped up there. He had lost the compass, and was being accused of betrayal. He had wanted to reply with 'I'm a Pirate, love', but felt it best to at least have _one_ hand when he faced his Crocodile. But of course what he did reply was not good enough, and so he had been abandoned again. These crazy women had no sense of loyalty. But still, he was a lying, manipulative sod, so he would find a way to Storybrooke somehow. Of the lot of them, that Princess was the weak link. He just needed a plan...


	32. Chapter 32

And Rumplestiltskin thought dead was dead! In hindsight, she was rather glad that those noble _Princesses_ had not bothered to bury the bodies. Or check Lancelot's hut. It made things _so_ much easier.

* * *

Looking over at Mary Margaret's face, there was no way she'd misheard what Aurora had said. And what she'd said had _definitely_ been Henry. She yanked Belle away by her shoulder, managing to ignore the yelp of pain she'd caused by touching her scars (there was always the possibility the girl was lying to them so she could get to Storybrooke, so she made herself not care) and immediately settled in front of the young Princess' face. Ignoring the look of confusion and startlement (was that a word?) she reached into the pocket of her jeans. She grasped a crumpled picture and yanked it out, immediately thrusting it in the other woman's face. "Is this him? Is this the boy you saw?" Her own eyes were wide, and she imagined the Princess matched her expression as she reached out to take the photo and said "Yes... This is Henry!"

* * *

The Queen's somehow daughter had been asking her about young Henry, an oddly accurate portrait in her hand, and Belle had been sprawled on the floor, her face distorted by pain as she moved to kneel. Mulan had been a few paces away, confused, and Queen Snow had been knelt beside Princess Emma. Then the Princess said something that sounded like an accusation, and before Aurora could defend herself the Queen interrupted.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream."  
"What?"  
"That room. I've been there..."

And Aurora could see that the Queen had lied, to her _face_, and her words in defense seemed pointless and small. But Mulan's question was a good one, because a room in a dream being real was a terrifying prospect, but to the Warrior it seemed as though the answer of 'the Sleeping Curse' made sense. The Queen continued to converse with her somehow-daughter (who had an odd tone of guilt and regret in her voice) but Aurora was still angry. Even as Belle placed a hand on her arm, hoping to calm her, Aurora shrugged her off. "What else did you lie about?" And as though she had a right, the Queen became offended, insisting she had not lied. But too soon Aurora was dragged away from the argument by the Princess, who asked after the young Prince. But the Queen, who though rumored brilliant did not seem a good ruler at that moment, said that they were okay. Aurora herself agreed with Princess Emma. They were so far from okay.

* * *

It seemed the lot of them could not go five minutes without arguing, and Belle's memories were sent back to her days in her father's court, watching the Royals and Nobles argue back and forth among each other. She could say in all honesty that she missed that the least. That and Gaston. Aurora shrugged her arm off as she let her anger build, and soon the topic changed again. At Snow White's insistence that they 'could stop her now', and Mulan's confused 'How?' Belle realized that Snow was right. They did have a way home. They could communicate with those in Storybrooke.

Maybe even with Rumplestiltskin.

"We can communicate with them. With Henry." Snow White nodded her agreement, that was her thinking, and said "Rumplestiltskin will know how to help us." Emma blanched and Aurora frowned, but ultimately the blond Princess said: "Henry. We can talk to him." Her voice was filled with awe and hope. Unsurprisingly Aurora, as always, had something to say about that. "Wait, wait..." But before she got the chance to argue, Emma said "Yeah Princess, you're going back to sleep." It was more than apparent through all of this that the misplaced Princess had never been raised with etiquette lessons, or taught how to politely converse. In Belle's opinion, it just made the whole thing that much more fun to watch.


	33. Chapter 33

_Why does _she_ have to be the one to do this? Hasn't the Queen been under a Sleeping Curse too? She supposes that is not the point though, and at least she has found a use for herself. She continues a search for the Child, trying in vain to ignore the embers that leap at her, call to her. She feels the urge to just thrust her arm through one of the flames to see how the room reacts. Thankfully her body has more sense than her mind, and her arms remain where they are, partly shielding her face. She calls out again. "Henry?" She chokes again and curls over herself, but then she hears his voice again. She sees him there, in the far corner, and the first thing she notices is that his clothes have changed. The second is that he is younger than she previously thought, and it saddens her that he is trapped in this place too. Who would be cruel enough to curse a child? But she knows why she is there, and she knows that it is important. So she tells him she is with his mother and grandmother (and is glad for a moment that he is not their age too) and says that they just want to go home. She tells him what to do, what to say to Rumplestiltskin, and for the rest of the night they comfort one another, staying close by each other's side. Once again Aurora is glad that time moves differently in this world, and one night lasts no longer than a dull half-day in court. As the room, and the morning, begins to pull them apart again, she wonders if she should perhaps have told Henry to tell Rumplestiltskin that Belle still lives. But she supposes it is not important. The girl cannot be his True Love, because Monsters do not get Happy Endings, and what Beauty could love a Beast?_

* * *

He had rather hoped he would never have to see the Witch again, after what she did to Belle. Was it not enough he had saved her son from the torment of the flames? Apparently she didn't think so, that Gods-awful wench, as she marched into his shop, damn near murdering the bell above the door. But they didn't have anything to say to each other until she clenched her jaw and spat: "My mother is trying to get to Storybrooke. Now would you please pay attention you impossible Imp!" Now of all the things she could have said, that got his attention.

"And what makes you say that, dearie?" he queried, eyebrow raised. On the outside his expression gave away nothing, but on the inside his blackened heart beat that much quicker. If there was anyone who could stop him from finding his Baelfire, it was Cora. "Henry. He went back to that room, in the Netherworld. That ridiculous Princess was there again, but this time she said Emma and Mary Margaret were there, battling against Cora. They're on their way, and with a certain one-handed Pirate." "Ah yes, our favorite four people in the world" he smiled sardonically. The Evil Queen merely narrowed her eyes and said, "We need to find a way to make sure my mother doesn't get here. Because she _will_ be the one who comes through that portal. And I won't let her get to Henry."

He could rather feel the hatred she was pouring into the look she was giving him, but he ignored it, because he knew Cora couldn't beat him. He said as much, although it turned out Regina had heard a different version of the story. But, he supposed, it would do no good if she _did_ come to Storybrooke. She might break the things in his shop, or harm his son. So he began to form a plan.

* * *

A part of her wanted to go to the Netherworld herself, so she could speak to her Rumplestiltskin a little more directly. It was an alarmingly large part of her, that she tried very hard to ignore. It was quite easily done, with watching her dress swish around her legs and Aurora bickering with Mulan, and Emma asking Snow every five minutes if they were 'nearly there yet'. But eventually the Once-Queen had decided that yes, they were there, because where they were was relatively safe high ground. Aurora's constant reassurances did little for the blond Princess, and it probably didn't help that her mother was treating it like a military maneuver.

As they walked Belle had fallen behind, most probably because she was watching her skirts swish and not where she was placing her feet (but she still hadn't broken her ankle, thank you very much), so she was behind Mulan and Aurora when the latter's dress was torn upon a branch. She heard the argument, and was dragged into it when Mulan said they had sworn to Phillip to protect her. She could only nod in response, finding it best not to say that she, too, wanted to find this 'portal to a strange land'. But she was proud when the once-selfish Princess raised her chin and stalked off, stating her wish to help the boy and send the others home.

When Mulan met her eye after Aurora stalked off, she merely shrugged and said 'Nobody should decide her fate but her', and she walked past the Warrior too.

* * *

It was some time later that Emma began to pace, Snow White moving off to comfort her. Mulan knelt by Aurora's side as she slept, and Belle herself was sat on a nearby log, back turned upon the good Queen and her daughter. She was whittling more arrows, although Snow barely needed them. When she heard a rustle of leaves she thought nothing of it, not even when she sensed Mulan rise to her feet. She turned only when she heard the Warrior draw her sword and call the Princess back from her sleep. She drew her own sword (concealed quite nicely within her cloak) at the sight of men around them, but was confused at who they were.

She knew these men to be dead.

* * *

_Burning. Burning constantly. Burning clothes, burning hair, burning flesh. The smell invades her nose as she searches for the boy, and the barest glimpse of him is there, on the other side of the room. She screams for him, and he screams at her, but the fire is screaming too and too soon do the flames rise up to claim her and she is lifted up by a whirlwind, the deep booming voice calling to her and..._

...she awoke to see Mulan above her, yelling for her to wake up, shaking her shoulders violently. She saw the Beauty nearby too, her cloak flaring dramatically behind her as she swung her sword. Princess Emma was holding her own, Queen Snow firing her bow every which way, always finding its target. But then Mulan dragged Aurora away, and Belle tried to follow but was detained. The Warrior made as though to double back to help, but then the men from the camp were upon them, and she had to protect herself from all directions. Aurora watched on helplessly until one of them leaped at her, and she detected a foul taste on her tongue as he shoved something into her face. It all went dark, and the world faded away, and she wondered if even in this state she would dream of the flames...

* * *

She stumbled through the trees as she followed Mulan, the Warrior barely concealing the tears shining in her eyes. They came upon Snow and Emma some time later, the Compass tightly in their grasp, and Belle watched as their mouths dropped open as they were informed of the abduction. Today was not going as planned.

* * *

When the light came back to the world Aurora found herself surrounded by dirt and chained to a wall, as though she were a common peasant thief. Upon hearing footsteps, however, she lifted her chin and made herself look as regal as possible. With her hands folded neatly over one another she watched as the woman (the Evil Queen's mother, or so she had been told) entered with a tray that she placed before her feet. She tried to goad the woman, as she had watched Belle do to Mulan many a time during their journey, but the woman had better success doing the same with Aurora, and showed no outward emotion. Or, she didn't, until Aurora flung the tray at her and she flung Aurora at the wall.

This blacking out business really was not any fun.

* * *

Of all the things for Disney to get right, it got that her mother could talk to _birds!?_ Zombies and Princesses and Beanstalks and birds weren't exactly things she thought she would ever have to be concerned about.

* * *

A conversation with a raven and argument over a Compass later, and they were headed in yet another new direction. They now had a new time limit, until sundown, to get the Compass to Cora, or Aurora would pay the price. Belle could see Mulan was not happy about this, that she too wanted to honor Phillip's last wish, but there was nothing they could do. And so they continued through the forest in search of a poppy plant so that they might send Snow White back in to a deep slumber.

* * *

When she awoke, for the _third_ time that day, it was to the face of a Pirate she definitely _did not_ want to be seeing. She fought him as hard as she could, which was admittedly not very, until she realized he was not here to harm her, but rather to free her. As she left he gave her a final message for Emma, but when she got back into the open air, to see the few bodies Cora's dark magic had left behind, she realized something was missing. She just didn't know what.

* * *

Mary Margaret was totally nervous, that much was obvious by the way she was constantly frowning, and Mulan was totally furious, which she couldn't hide as she butchered the undergrowth. Belle looked kinda bored, but was taking interest in the new surroundings. Emma was regretting wearing her second favorite pair of boots to go hiking in the woods. Not that she had all that much choice about it, in the end, but still. So she distracted herself by asking MM what was wrong, and what the Netherworld was like. The answer she got was more than a little bit depressing. And then they played the blame game, and she could kinda see why her roommate was so mopey all the time. But she knew that it was Regina, and that was who they should blame.


	34. Chapter 34

He wasn't really okay with it, but he supposed that if his mother was at least _trying_, then it would turn out okay in the end. Even if Mr. Gold thought it wasn't important, Henry thought that, sometimes, intent was everything. So his mother was using her magic again, but he was okay with that because now she was using it to save his mom. Perhaps it would have made more sense for _him_ to go back to the burning room than his Gramps, 'cos he and Aurora will end up back there anyway, but he's a kid, so it wasn't like anyone was listening. And Prince Charming will always find his Snow White anyway. Sometimes it's cool to have fairy tales for family members.

Even if every now and then they have to prick themselves on spinning wheels.

* * *

_It is dark in the room, and she is terrified. She had always thought that the memories of this awful room would be with her for the rest of her days, but she is ashamed to admit this place is worse than she remembers. The fire leaps at her more readily than before, she thinks, but perhaps it is merely happy to see an old friend again. She ignores the voices that surround her, because she knows that they are in her head, but they are louder now. Now they don't just shout at Snow, they shout at Mary Margaret too. In all her days, Snow never expected to be called a harlot. Or to be called a bitch by Princess Abigail. And then slapped. Across the face. But her life always has been so full of surprises. Like now, for instance, when the glass of the ceiling, which was never glass before, she's sure, begins to shatter and rain down upon her. She fears for Henry, that the glass has hit him, or perhaps that it is he that has fallen through the ceiling from some separate layer of the Netherworld. But it is not Henry that she sees before her now, it is Charming._

_She runs to him, like she has so many times before, because they have found each other again. She barely listens as he explains how to defeat Cora, so caught up in the joy of seeing her husband, but absorbs the information all the same. But, she thinks, he should not be here. And he has sacrificed himself to a Sleeping Curse for her, like she did for him, and somehow her love for him expands even now. But he must awaken to protect their grandson, so she moves to wake him up. True Love's Kiss can break any curse._

_Except it doesn't, because they aren't really here. But David, her charming idiot of a husband who clearly didn't think this through, he has faith that she will wake him up. But she cries, because she knows that they might never make it home (because that is what Storybrooke is to her now, if her Emma wants to stay there), and she cries because she is waking up, and he has a potential eternity to wait for her in that burning room. Her husband, she thinks, truly is an idiot._

* * *

Even though she had only met the Once-Queen a short while ago, Belle felt very worried watching her lay there as though dead, her daughter worrying by her side. She did her best to distract Emma, although the woman frustratingly asked more than once if she was _absolutely sure_ that she loved Rumplestiltskin. After the third or fourth time she gave up and moved to sit on the other side of the Once-Queen, and pulled her worn book out of the expansive pockets of her cloak.

Perhaps if she'd paid more attention to her surroundings she would have noticed Mulan slip away with the Compass. As it was she hadn't been watching, and the hope she held of returning to her Rumple was diminishing by the second. Her journey into guilt wasn't really helped by the fact that Snow, now awake, and her daughter, now 'more than pissed' (her words), blamed her for not keeping a closer eye on the Warrior. Mulan was soon found though, since she was moving too quickly to properly cover her tracks. She grappled with Snow again, but the Once-Queen maintained the threat of an arrow between Mulan's shoulder blades. Belle felt useless, stood as she was with her sword limp by her side (her cloak really was _very_ useful for concealing things), and before she had a chance to leap on Snow for putting an arrow to Mulan's throat she heard a noise behind her. She turned at the sound of the rustling, sword outstretched, and within moments she came face to face with a panicked Aurora who almost walked throat-first into the blade. Both called out 'Stop!' at the same time, and the Princess pushed past Belle to liberate Mulan from her spot pinned to the floor.

She was freed, as it turned out, by a disgruntled Pirate who still wanted his revenge on Rumplestiltskin. A disgruntled Pirate who may well care for Emma. Which wasn't surprising, since the man flirted with everyone.

* * *

She had to admit, the Pirate had his uses. A Princess' heart now in her grasp, and information regarding her enemies' next move. They were going to regret crossing her and Regina, and when she got to the World Without Magic, Rumplestiltskin would regret it too.


End file.
